Riddle EXO
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Kumpulan cerita singkat yang berisi misteri, castnya adalah member EXO. Kalian bisa menebak misteri yang terdapat di dalamnya
1. Home Alone

HOME ALONE

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini adalah riddle, sebuah cerita singkat yang berisi misteri. Kalau kalian bisa memecahkan misteri ini, kalian HEBAT! )

Castnya adalah member EXO

Level: Easy

Chanyeol POV.

Hari yang melelahkan. Aku membuka pintu dorm, kemudian masuk ke dalam dorm tercinta tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Aku pulang lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Aku sangat lelah, rasanya ingin langsung tidur.

"Panassss..." Entah kenapa hari ini panas sekali, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Aku mengambil es batu dan segelas air, aku memasukkan es ke dalam gelas. Dan meminumnya. Rasanya segarrrrrr. Kemudian aku mengambil sepiring cake dari kulkas dan menutupnya. Akan lebih enak kalau aku makan cake dingin sambil menonton televisi.

"Huh! Tidak ada yang seru!" Aku menekan tombol remot dengan kasar. Tidak ada acara yang bagus. Akhirnya aku mematikan televisi dan mendengarkan musik dari i-pod saja.

Cake sudah habis, aku pergi ke dapur dan meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel. Biar Kyungsoo saja yang mencucinya. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Saat aku mengambil gelasku tadi, ternyata esnya sudah mencair. Sepertinya cuaca Seoul akhir-akhir ini panas sekali ya? Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke dapur dan langsung menuju kulkas, aku mengambil es batu lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya.

"Segarnya..." Ucapku, lumayan lah untuk cuaca yang sangat panas. Aku menatap isi kulkas, tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kulkas dan meninggalkan gelasku di meja makan. Aku segera menuju pintu keluar dan memakai sepatu dengan terburu-buru. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan berlari keluar, tidak peduli dengan i-pod milik Baekhyun yang masih menyala. Aku tidak mau lagi sendirian di dorm.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ada yang tahu gak kenapa Yeol tiba-tiba ketakutan?

BTW, thanks ya yang masih suka sama Wild Rose, sekarang masih dalam tahap pembuatan ^^

Bye Bye ^3^


	2. At Night

AT NIGHT

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini riddle lagi... Kali ini lumayan mudah kok ^^

Silahkan komentarnya...

Level: Easy

Baekhyun POV.

"Nghhh... Nghhh..." Mataku terbuka, kemudian menoleh kesamping. Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang mengigau, aku mengelus kepalanya, dia kembali tenang. Aku melihat keadaan sekitar, agak gelap tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajah member lain dengan jelas. Kami semua tertidur di ruang tengah sehabis menonton dvd drama.

"Aduh... Disaat seperti ini..." Aku mengeluh, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin buang air kecil. Aku melangkah dengan hati-hati, takut menginjak member lain. Aku bahkan hampir saja menginjak kaki duo magnae.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi, saat berbalik aku terkejut setengah mati melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di closet. Aku hampir menjerit sebelum menyadari kalau closet itu tertutup. Aku menarik nafas lega, ternyata dia hanya duduk saja toh... Aku kira...

"Kau mengejutkanku, apa yang kau lakukan disana Kai?" Tanyaku padanya, Kai hanya duduk saja disana, sambil menunduk. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kai?" Aku kembali memanggilnya, kali ini dia menatapku. Saat mata kami bertemu, aku merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan yang membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu. Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kira-kira apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit histeris begitu ya? Hayo, ada yang bisa nebak gak?

Kalo bisa nebak ntar dapat sendok cantik loh... (^.~) 

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: HOME ALONE

Chanyeol ketakutan karena ada orang lain di dalam dorm selain dia. Waktu pertama kali masuk dapur, Chanyeol buka pintu kulkas, lalu pintu kulkasnya ditutup lagi. Tapi saat dia kedapur untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol langsung ngambil es, artinya dia gak buka pintu kulkas. Waktu dia lagi merhatiin isi kulkas, dia sadar kalau pintunya udah kebuka duluan, padahal dia yakin udah nutup pintunya tadi. Berarti ada orang lain yang ngebuka pintu kulkasnya. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau Chanyeol pulang duluan, jadi dia pulang sendiri. Alias gak ada orang lain di dorm selain dia.

Bye Bye ^3^


	3. Square

SQUARE

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Riddle kali ini lumayan sulit, terinspirasi dari sebuah riddle atau urban legend yang pernah dibaca di salah satu blog.

Aww... Gak nyangka ada yang suka juga :]

Level: Medium

Cast: Kai, Sehun, Lay, Xiumin.

Hari ini Kai, Sehun, Lay dan Xiumin lebih lama berlatih di ruang latihan. Mereka akan mempelajari gerakan baru. Karena terlalu asyik latihan, mereka tidak sadar hampir tengah malam. Diluar sedang hujan deras yang membuat aliran listrik terganggu.

"Kita harus menunggu berapa lama lagi?" Gerutu Kai, dia sudah bosan menunggu lampu menyala. Mereka duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan, kaki mereka saling bersentuhan supaya mereka mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing.

"Hujannya sangat deras, jadi pasti kerusakannya lumayan parah." Kata Xiumin, baterai ponselnya sudah habis, tidak bisa dipakai untuk penerangan lagi. Begitupun dengan ketiga orang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita memainkan sesuatu supaya tidak bosan." Saran Lay.

"Memainkan apa hyung? Disini gelap..." Sehun memperhatikan sekitar, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali, hanya gelap.

"Aku ada sebuah permainan, aku pernah membacanya di sebuah artikel." Usul Kai.

"Permainannya seperti apa?"

"Masing-masing dari kita berdiri di pojok ruangan, salah satu dari kita akan berlari ke pojok lainnya dan memegang pundak orang yang berdiri di pojok itu. Kemudian orang yang di pegang pundaknya harus berlari ke pojok berikutnya dan memegang pundaknya, kemudian orang yang dipegang tadi berlari lagi ke pojok berikutnya, begitu seterusnya." Jelas Kai.

"Okelah, sepertinya lumayan." Kata Xiumin.

Akhirnya mereka berdiri dan menuju ke pojok ruangan, jika diibaratkan, Kai berada di sebelah utara, Sehun di timur, Xiumin di selatan dan Lay di barat. Kai pertama berlari ke arah Sehun dan memegang pundaknya, kemudian Sehun berlari ke arah Xiumin dan memengang pundaknya, Xiumin kemudian berlari ke arah Lay, kemudian Lay berlari ke arah selanjutnya. Mereka terus melakukan hal itu sampai lampu menyala kembali. Diluar hujan sudah mulai reda.

Mereka memutuskan pulang setelah sadar sudah lewat tengah malam. Setelah sampai di dorm, Lay memikirkan permainan yang dimainkan tadi. Dia mengambil kertas dan pena dan menggambar posisi mereka.

Kai - Sehun - Xiumin - Lay

Setelah itu mereka berlari searah jarum jam.

Lay terdiam.

Kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat.

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

Kenapa Lay tiba-tiba berwajah pucat? Ada yang tahu? ^^

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: At Night

Baekhyun bilang kalau sebelumnya dia hampir nginjek kaki duo magnae, artinya Kai dan Sehun. Tapi dia malah liat Kai lagi duduk di closet, waktu dia inget kalo Kai masih tidur nyenyak di sebelah Sehun, jelas aja dia langsung teriak histeris. Kalo itu bukan Kai... Terus siapa...

Bye bye ^3^


	4. Facebook Status

FACEBOOK STATUS

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini riddle tentang status di Facebook, ini kayaknya sulit deh ._.

Riddle emang udah umum, dan aku tahu riddle dari sebuah blog. Jadinya ya agak nyerempet ceritanya. Sorry gak bisa di promosi nama blognya soalnya gak ada kompensasi. #plakk #mataduitan

Level: Medium

Chen POV.

Kami sudah selesai syuting di salah satu variety show, sekarang kami semua tepar di ruang ganti.

"Huaaaah... Aku rindu kasurku!" Kai berteriak di dekat telingaku, dengan senang hati aku memukul kepalanya. Aku duduk di sofa panjang tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku mulai mengotak-atik i-phone membuka aplikasi yang udah trend. Facebook.

Ada seorang fangirl Exo, nama akunnya Exotic girl. Dan seluruh berandaku penuh dengan statusnya. O_O Dia selalu mengupdate status setiap tiga jam sekali satu kalimat, agak aneh sih. Ini isinya.

Aku akan membuatnya merasakan besi dingin dari rasa sakitnya.

Dia selalu membuatku sakit hati.

Rasanya sulit untuk memaafkannya.

Dia tetap melakukannya padahal aku sudah mengancamnya.

Aku sudah mengancam akan membunuhnya jika dia berani selingkuh.

Kali ini dia berselingkuh lagi dengan sahabat dekatku.

Aku memaafkannya.

Dia pernah berselingkuh dengan teman sekelasku.

Aku coba melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku manggut-manggut setelah membaca statusnya, ternyata begini ya gaya berpacaran anak muda zaman sekarang? Putus nyambung putus nyambung. Udah seperti aliran listrik saja.

"Makanan datang!" Suho memasuki ruang ganti dengan dua kantung plastik yang berisi penuh dengan snack, langsung saja kami semua berebutan makanan itu. Tapi aku masih kepikiran sama status fangirl itu, rasanya ada yang aneh...

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Apa yang aneh? Kenap The Trolling King Chen merasa ada yang aneh? Do anyone realize it? ^^

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Square

Coba perhatikan letak ketiga orang itu, mereka berdiri di sudut ruang latihan yang berbentuk persegi. Maka setiap orang akan menempati satu sudut. Kai yang pertama lari ke arah Sehun dan menempati posisi Sehun, kemudian Sehun berlari ke arah Xiumin dan menempati posisi Xiumin, Xiumin berlari ke arah Lay dan menempati posisi Lay, setelah itu Lay berlari ke arah Kai tadi. Yang jadi masalah, tempat Kai kosong karena Kai berada di tempat Sehun. Tapi permainan berlanjut sampai lampu hidup dan tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengeluh karena berlari dua kali, artinya Lay menepuk pundak seseorang dan seseorang itu berlari dan menepuk pundak Kai. Meski dimainkan di ruangan berbentuk persegi, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa memainkannya dengan empat orang. Tapi siapa yang seorang lagi?

Bye bye ^3^


	5. Little Girl

LITTLE GIRL

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Riddle yang mudah ^^

Thanks yang udah mau baca, apalagi review. ^^

Level: Easy

Suho POV.

"Dingin..." Aku merapatkan jaketku, cuacanya dingin sekali. Oh iya, kan sudah musim dingin... Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum bulgogi yang kubeli untuk yang lain jadi dingin. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, jalanan sudah lenggang meski ada beberapa orang yang berjalan di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini. Mereka memakai pakaian yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

Aku menggosokkan kedua tanganku, langkahku semakin lambat karena salju yang menumpuk di trotoar.

PUK

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku, dia pasti kedinginan juga karena tangannya sangat pucat. Aku menoleh ke belakang, seorang gadis kecil menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ada apa gadis manis?" Aku tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Wajah kakak pucat sekali."

Hah? Wajahku pucat? Aku memegang kedua pipiku sendiri, apa aku sangat kedinginan? Sepertinya aku memang harus segera sampai dirumah.

"Sayang, jangan berkeliaran sendiri." Seorang wanita berlari mendekati kami. Sepertinya wanita itu ibunya.

"Maaf, apa anak saya mengganggu anda?"

"Tidak kok nyonya... Saya tidak terganggu sama sekali."

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian berlutut di hadapan anaknya. "Lihat syal mu hampir lepas." Wanita itu membenarkan syal merah yang digunakan gadis kecil itu. Aku tersenyum kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku belum terlalu jauh saat mendengar percakapan mereka yang membuat jantungku terasa hampir copot.

"Apa tanganmu masih kedinginan?"

"Tidak Eomma, tanganku sudah hangat karena ini."

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Kenapa ya Suho kaget? Ada yang tahu? ^^

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Facebook Status

Di Facebook, status terbaru akan terletak di atas, dan terlama ada di paling bawah. Karena Chen bacanya dari atas, akan terlihat seperti seorang fangirl yang memaafkan kekasihnya yang berselingkuh. Tapi seharusnya di baca dari bawah, maka terlihat bahwa seorang fangirl yang berniat membunuh kekasihnya. Besi dingin = pisau / sejenisnya.

Bye bye ^3^


	6. Poem

POEM

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini Riddle yang lumayan sulit :-]

Ternyata ada yang suka Riddle juga ya? Padahal riddle bikinan saya kan gaje...

Level: Hard

Kyungsoo POV.

Aku kesal sekali hari ini. Kai memakan roti melon edisi spesial(?) yang kubeli dengan bersusah payah. Aku harus rela berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan roti spesial itu.

Aku memasuki ruang latihan dengan mendumel, sambil menutup pintu (atau lebih tepat membantingnya). Aku menyetel musik dengan suara maksimal, tidak peduli jika speakernya akan rusak. Kurang lebih sudah tiga jam aku duduk sendirian disini. Dan aku masih kesal pada Kai.

Mataku tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu, aku tersentak. Aku melihat ada kertas biru di lantai. Aku segera berlari dan mengambil kertas itu. Ini lagi. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku mendapatkan kertas ini, isinya selalu sama. Sebuah puisi. Kertas ini selalu muncul setiap hari, atau saat aku sedang kesal, dan setiap kertas selalu bertuliskan angka 12.1 di ujungnya. Isi puisinya begini.

Untuk Do Kyungsoo.

Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku.

Izinkan aku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku adalah penggemarmu.

Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menjadi penggemarmu.

Aku mungkin hanya orang biasa.

Walaupun aku memiliki kekurangan.

Aku ingin sepertimu yang hampir sempurna.

Gelisah rasanya hatiku saat melihatmu sedih.

Namun bahagianya hatiku melihatmu tersenyum.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu.

Mataku selalu terpaku pada pesonamu.

Untuk izinkan aku mengagumimu.

Karena bagiku kau adalah bintang yang bersinar terang.

Aku sudah terpikat oleh kemilau cahayamu.

Oke, terkadang aku berfikir kalau orang yang mengirim surat ini romantis, tapi terkadang aku berfikir kalau dia menyeramkan. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada yang lain, tapi mereka bilang aku mendapat surat cinta. Xiumin hyung mengatakan aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Aku bingung apa maksudnya, tapi terkadang ucapan yang lebih dewasa tidak ada salahnya dipatuhi.

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Is there something wrong with the letter? Gimana dengan riddle kali ini? Lumayan? Bilang aja iya biar cepet. #plakk #takpatutditiru

Jawaban Riddle Sebelumnya: Little Girl

Yang bikin Suho panik bukan cuma anak kecil yang nepuk pundak dia, tapi ternyata anak itu pake sarung tangan, dan tangan yang nepuk pundaknya pucat, alias gak pake sarung tangan. Selain itu dia baru sadar kalo anak itu terlalu pendek buat mencapai pundaknya. Dan lagi rata-rata orang yang kulitnya putih, bakalan memerah kalo kepanasan atau kedinginan dan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. So, yang dimaksud anak kecil tadi belum tentu Suho. Tapi pemilik tangan yang pucat... Tapi... Siapa... Apakah ada orang lain disitu? *lirik kanan kiri*


	7. Locked Door

LOCKED DOOR

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali Riddle yang gampang lagi._.

Level: Easy

Sehun POV.

"Hyung, filmnya jangan diganti!"

"Ssst! Lihat berita itu!"

Bibirku langsung maju lima senti. Lagi asyik menonton film The Avengers, Suho hyung malah mengganti chanelnya menjadi berita malam. Kesal sih, tapi Suho hyung bilang ada berita yang harus kami lihat.

"Seorang pembunuh berantai kabur dari penjara, dia dilaporkan terlihat pukul delapan malam tadi disekitar jalan xxx. Diharapkan seluruh warga berhati-hati."

Kira-kira begitulah yang dikatakan oleh pembawa acara itu.

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati, pembunuh itu berkeliaran disekitar dorm kita." Kata Xiumin hyung, kami semua hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya kami lanjut menonton film, entah kenapa aku sudah mengantuk, padahal baru jam sepuluh.

"Hyung, aku ngantuk."

"Ya sudah, tidurlah Hunnie."

Aku memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu, lalu mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos dan boxer. Aku lupa menggosok gigi, aku kemudian ke kamar mandi. Tapi saat aku mencoba membuka pintunya, pintunya seperti dikunci dari dalam.

"Ada orang didalam?" Tanyaku, tapi tak ada jawaban. Jangan-jangan pintunya rusak lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh, rasanya tidak seperti dikunci, tapi ditahan oleh seseorang. Bagaimana aku tahu? Karena aku pernah mengalaminya._.

"Hyung! Pintu kamar mandi macet lagi!" Aku berteriak sambil menuju ruang tengah tempat para hyungku. Mereka semua masih menonton film.

"Ya ampun... Lagi-lagi..."

Akhirnya aku kembali ke kamar mandi bersama Suho hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Suho hyung mencoba mendorong pintu dan... What? Kok gampang terbuka? O_O

"Apanya yang macet Sehun?" Chanyeol hyung menatap pintu kamar mandi yang memang sedikit miring karena engselnya agak lepas.

"Hmmm... Nanti aku akan bilang pada manager hyung untuk mengganti pintu ini. Sudah lanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi." Suho hyung pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung meninggalkan aku sendirian yang masih menatap pintu itu.

"Ya sudahlah." Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi, sengaja tidak menutup pintunya karena takut macet lagi. Setelah selesai aku kembali ke kamar. Saat melewati ruang tengah semua hyungku masih disana. Tapi mereka sepertinya tertidur, dari belakang sini terlihat jelas kepala duo BaekYeol yang saling membentur.

"Hooaaahhmm." Aku sudah sangat ngantuk, aku langsung memasuki kamar dan menuju kasur.

"Aduh! Apalagi ini?" Kakiku sepertinya menginjak sesuatu, entah itu boneka atau bantal, habisnya tidak terlihat karena gelap. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di kasur dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

Apakah ada yang aneh? Ini mudah loh ^^

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Poem

Sebenarnya banyak keanehan. Surat itu muncul di lantai dekat pintu, tapi darimana? Jika ruang latihan kemungkinan kedap suara, lalu orang itu tahu darimana ada Kyungsoo di tempat itu? Lalu, angka 12.1 menunjukkan tanggal lahirnya. 12 Januari. Jika kita menggabungkan kata pertama setiap kalimat dari bawah, maka akan tertulis, AKU MENGAWASIMU. Kenapa Xiumin menyuruh Kyungsoo berhati-hati? Karena Xiumin merasa itu bukan sekedar surat cinta, jika pemikiran seseorang sudah dewasa dia akan melihat orang itu sebagai seorang maniac yang tergila-gila. Kalo gue dapet surat kayak gitu gue bakalan pindah rumah sama ganti nama._.

Bye bye ^3^


	8. Lift

LIFT

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Riddle yang ini lumayan mudah... Ini aku juga tahu dari blog, dan di remake jadi versi Exo.

Terimakasih banyak kepada reader dan reviewer, saya terhura ada yang suka cerita saya :')

Level: Medium

Xiumin POV.

Aku pulang cukup malam, saat aku melihat jam tanganku, ternyata sudah lewat pukul sepuluh malam. Keadaan sekitar juga sudah sangat sepi. Aku segera menuju lift untuk menuju istana Exo dan kencan dengan kasurku. Aku menekan tombol yang berada di sebelah pintu lift, setelah pintu terbuka aku segera masuk kedalam. Aku menekan tombol nomor sepuluh, tak lama pintu lift tertutup dan mulai naik ke atas.

Lalu tiba-tiba tombol nomor enam menyala. "Siapa yang ingin naik lift larut malam begini?" Kataku pelan. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku menekan semua tombol di bawah tombol nomor enam dengan sedikit panik, untung saja lift berhenti di lantai tiga. Aku segera menerobos keluar lift bahkan pintunya belum terbuka sempurna.

Aku memilih ke lantai dasar menggunakan tangga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berhenti di lantai enam. Akhirnya aku begadang semalaman dengan security gedung. Dan aku baru pulang saat matahari sudah muncul.

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Apa yang ditakutkan oleh Big Brother Exo ini? Adakah yang tahu? ^^

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Locked Door

Sebenarnya memang ada yang menahan pintu itu dari dalam. Karena pasti aneh jika saat kita membuka pintu tapi tidak bisa, lalu setelah kita tinggal sebentar pintunya langsung terbuka dengan mudahnya. Seseorang itu menyelinap ke dalam dorm Exo dan bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Bisa jadi dia masuk lewat ventilasi udara dan bersembunyi disana beberapa lama. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan masuk ke kamar mandi saat malam, jadi dia menahan pintunya lebih dulu, saat Sehun mengira pintu itu macet dan pergi memanggil hyungnya seseorang itu pergi keluar. Bisa dipastikan kalau orang itu masuk ke kamar Sehun, karena lampu yang sebelumnya hidup sudah dimatikan. Kenapa kamar Sehun? Karena lampunya menyala dan memudahkan orang itu untuk memasuki kamar itu tanpa harus menabrak sesuatu, dan juga posisinya membelakangi member lain yang sedang menonton film. So, di kamar Sehun ada seseorang... Yang...

Bye bye ^3^


	9. Pictures

PICTURES

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Okeeeehhh kali ini gak susah-susah amat kok.

Level: Medium

Kai POV.

Hari ini Suho hyung membeli kamera DSLR beserta aksesorisnya yang entah apa saja namanya. Suho hyung ingin membuat foto keren dari hasil jepretan kamera yang bagus ini.

Ada sebuah gedung tua di dekat dorm kami, gedung itu sangat artistik, gaya eropa kuno. Kami memutuskan untuk berfoto bersama di depan gedung itu.

"Suho hyung! Sudah belum?!"

"Belum, sebentar lagi!" Suho hyung sedang mengatur kameranya, kami juga berpose sebagus mungkin. Suho hyung bilang ingin membuat foto HDR. Coba saja si Trolling king, baozi dan pelupa itu ada disini.

"Sudah selesai! Semuanya bersiap-siap!" Suho hyung berteriak, Kami berenam segera ambil posisi yang keren. Setelah selesai kami puas, besok kami akan memiliki foto bagus hasil jerih payah kami sendiri.

Tapi malamnya, saat aku melihat-lihat hasil fotonya aku menemukan hal yang aneh di foto terakhir. Ada sosok mengerikan yang muncul di jendela gedung tua paling kiri. Saat aku menunjukkannya pada yang lain mereka juga sama takutnya denganku.

Keesokan paginya kami memaksa manager hyung untuk memeriksa gedung itu. Manager yang awalnya menolak akhirnya luluh juga setelah kami serang dengan 'Aegyo Attack'. Setelah bernegosiasi dengan penjaga gedung manager hyung masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Tapi setelah itu dia keluar ddengan menenteng sebuah boneka rusak sambil mengomel. "Yang kalian lihat itu hanya boneka yang tergantung di jendela tahu!" LOL XD

Ternyata itu hanya sebuah boneka! Kami langsung ngakak ditempat. Tapi saat aku melihat Suho hyung, dia hanya diam saja dengan wajah pucat.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Is there something wrong with our leader?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Lift

Xiumin panik karena tombol nomor enam menyala, padahal tombol lift baru menyala kalo ditekan dari dalam. So, pasti ada 'something' yang naik lift bareng Xiumin dan bakalan berhenti di lantai enam. Makanya Xiumin buru-buru keluar sebelum dia ikut kebawa ke lantai enam.

Bye bye ^3^


	10. New Phone

NEW PHONE

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini gampang atau susah ya? ._. *bingung sendiri*

Sorry atas penyebutan nama produk ._.

Level: Medium

Baekhyun POV.

BRAK

"Hai semua!" Suara yang cukup melengking menggema di ruang ganti kami.

"Masuklah lebih sopan Chen..." Kami menatap datar Chen yang masuk tanpa sopan santun.

"Kita foto bersama yuk! Aku meminjam tongkat ini dari Suju Sunbae." Chen menunjukkan sebuah tongkat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berfoto, aku lupa namanya.

"Ide bagus, tapi menggunakan ponsel siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Pakai saja punyaku." Aku menoleh ke samping, tumben manager hyung baik. Dia menyodorkan ponselnya padaku. "Aku baru beli, sekalian untuk mengetes kualitas kameranya. Juga mengisi memori yang masih kosong." Aku mengambil ponsel hitam itu. Tampilannya seperti laptop saja.

"Tidak ada kamera depannya?" Aku melihat ponsel itu hanya memiliki kamera belakang tanpa blitz.

"Ponsel itu memang seperti itu." Aku menggedikkan bahu cuek dan membuka aplikasi kamera, mencari timernya.

"Cara memasangnya bagaimana?" Chen melihat tongkat itu dan membolak-balikkannya. Sepertinya dia kebingungan.

"Caranya begini..." Aku merebut tongkat itu dan memasang ponselnya di tongkat. Aku sering melihat orang lain memasang ponselnya ditongkat seperti ini. Jadi jangan heran kenapa aku bisa menggunakannya. Setelah melakukan beberapa pengaturan, aku memberikan aba-aba pada mereka.

"Semuanya kebelakangku dan berpose." Aku mengangkat tongkat itu lumayan tinggi, aku yakin hampir seluruh ruangan bisa terlihat di layar.

CKREK

Setelah bunyi itu aku menurunkan tongkatnya dan mereka melihat hasilnya. Mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi aneh yang mereka buat. Kecuali diriku yang hanya diam saja.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Hayoloh! Bebek kenapa tuh? Apa hasilnya kurang memuaskan? Atau adakah hal yang lain?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Pictures

Yang membuat Suho takut bukan hanya boneka yang nongol di jendela, tapi karena boneka itu bergerak ke jendela. Kamera DSLR harus menggunakan tripod supaya hasilnya tidak blur saat membuat foto HDR, maka kamera itu tidak akan bergerak dari posisinya semula. Foto HDR dibuat dengan memfoto tiga kali atau lebih dengan posisi yang sama. Yang dilihat Kai adalah sesuatu di foto terakhir, sedangkan di foto pertama tidak ada yang aneh. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau boneka itu bergerak ke arah jendela saat foto terakhir diambil. Suho yang mengetahui hal itu tentu saja ketakutan.

Bye bye ^3^


	11. Hospital

HOSPITAL

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini gampang lah...

Level:

Lay POV.

Hari ini kami akan mengunjungi manager hyung yang cidera.

"Aduh... Macet ya?"

"Katanya ada kecelakaan didepan."

"Kita harus menunggu sampai kapan?"

Mereka semua mengeluh karena jalanan macet. Kudengar macet karena ada kecelakaan bus pariwisata yang bertabrakan dengan mobil truk sampah. Gak kebayang gimana baunya ._.

Setelah sekitar hampir setengah jam, mobil kami baru bisa berjalan. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik, kami memarkirkan mobil di tempat parkir yang ada didalam gedung. Setelah kami semua keluar, kami menuju lift. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...

"Aku lupa ponselku!"

"Dasar pelupa... Ambil sana!"

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan menyusul."

Akhirnya aku kembali ke mobil, sifatku yang pelupa terkadang membuatku kesal sendiri. Setelah mengambil ponselku aku kembali menuju lift. Setelah sampai aku menekan tombol yang ada di samping pintu lift. Saat pintu terbuka, ada satu keluarga yang sedang menggunakannya.

"Hyung ingin ikut?" Anak laki-laki yang berdiri didepan tersenyum. Lift sudah penuh dengan satu keluarga itu. Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai balasan. Anak kecil itu tersenyum tipis lalu menekan tombol, tak lama pintu lift tertutup dan mulai bergerak. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Apanya yang salah?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: New Phone

Yang membuat Baekhyun takut adalah ponselnya memotret dengan sendirinya. Ponsel itu adalah jenis Win Phone, ponsel itu tidak memiliki kamera depan, blitz. Dan lagi, pada aplikasi kameranya tidak memiliki timer. So, harus diketuk layarnya supaya bisa terambil fotonya. Jadi... Ada seseorang yang...

Bye bye^3^


	12. Toilet

TOILET

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini harus menggunakan logika...

Level: Medium

Suho POV.

Hari ini kami ada pemotretan di sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Kami harus mengganti pakaian beberapa kali untuk setiap shoot. Karena proses yang lama aku sedikit kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"Hyung, kau kelihatan kusut." Aku menoleh ke arah samping, Sehun menatapku, wajahnya juga terlihat lelah.

"Hmm, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Pamitku padanya juga pada yang lain.

"Hati-hati loh hyung, belum lama ini ada pria yang bunuh diri di toilet." Aku menghentikan langkahku, mendelik horor pada yoda tiang satu ini.

"Kau jangan menakutiku Yeol..."

"Hahaha XD Baiklah aku temani."

Jangan mengejekku penakut. Aku hanya tidak kuat dengan hal yang menyeramkan saja. (apa bedanya -_-a)

Akhirnya aku pergi bersama Chanyeol. Saat aku masuk ke toilet, hawa dingin langsung menusuk. Aku mendelik melihat tulisan yang di buat dengan cara di ukir didinding.

"Katanya ini pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh pria itu sebelum ditemukan tewas."

Aku memperhatikan tulisan itu.

13JJ11 54W 1

Itulah yang terlihat didinding. Mungkin dia adalah guru fisika atau matematika. Chanyeol sudah masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, sementara aku masih menatapi ukiran di hadapanku. Kenapa tulisannya tidak di hilangkan saja? Ini merusak pemandangan. Aku menggedikkan bahu dan berbalik untuk membasuh wajahku.

Aku menghidupkan keran air dan menampung air dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku membasuh wajahku, airnya terasa dingin dan segar di kulitku. Saat aku melirik kehadapanku, aku bisa melihat wajahku yang memucat karena melihat yang ada di depanku.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Apa yang dilihat oleh Suho?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Hospital

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para Exo-L bahwa Lay adalah member paling pelupa, selain melupakan ponselnya dia juga lupa kalo parkiran yang ada didalam gedung pasti ada di BASEMENT. Basement pasti merupakan lantai paling bawah, jadi ngapain ada sekeluarga yang yang kurang kerjaan naik turun lift? Kemungkinan keluarga itu sebenarnya udah meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menyebabkan jalan macet tadi. Kemungkinan juga mayat mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit yang sama tempat manager Exo dirawat. Mereka menggunakan lift untuk naik ke...

Bye bye ^3^


	13. Holiday

HOLIDAY

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini gak terlalu susah kok.

Riddle yang sebelumnya susah ya? :3. Padahal ada yang nyerempet tuh.

Level: Medium

Xiumin POV

Akhirnya... Liburan... Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Empat jam duduk di dalam mobil membuat sendiku kaku semua. Kami berlibur di daerah Busan, kami menyewa sebuah villa yang kira-kira cukup untuk kami semua. Tempatnya masih asri dan udaranya segar. Villa itu bersih, hanya ada sebuah rumah mungil yang berada di sebelah villa, kurasa itu adalah rumah penjaga villa.

Hari pertama kami tinggal disana semuanya terlihat menyenangkan. Kami bermain bola di halaman belakang yang luas, menikmati suasana senja yang sangat indah sambil meminum teh ataupun jus, yang terpenting terbebas dari sorotan kamera.

Penjaga villa adalah pria tua yang baik, dia selalu menonton kami bermain bola dan memberikan kue jahe saat sore. Dia juga sangat rajin untuk merawat tanaman, menyapu halaman, dan juga mengelap kaca jendela.

"Hyung! Tendang bolanya!"

DUK

"Hahahahaha! Meleset!"

Hari ke lima Liburan. Sore ini kami bermain bola seperti biasanya, Kai mengejek Baekhyun karena dia meleset saat mengarahkan bolanya ke gawang. Lihatlah wajah kesalnya yang lucu itu! Aku dan yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bola itu menggelinding ke arah sudut halaman yang berada didekatku, aku beranjak ingin mengambilnya.

"Aku saja hyung!" Aku berhenti melangkah, padahal jaraknya hanya tiga langkah dariku. Tapi aku membiarkan Sehun yang mengambil bolanya, yang tua mengalah -.- Saat Sehun hendak mengambil bola itu dengan kakinya, aku melihat sesuatu di tanah tepat di bawah bolanya, itu kan...

"AWAS HUN!" Aku menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari bolanya saat kakinya mendarat diatas bola itu sampai dia terjatuh. Tepat setelah itu sebuah perangkap hewan keluar dari dalam tanah. Aku melotot horor melihat bola itu hancur karena perangkap hewan yang sudah karatan itu. Itu perangkap yang biasanya digunakan untuk menangkap hewan dengan menjerat kakinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kaki Sehun yang terkena jerat berkarat itu. Bisa-bisa dia infeksi hingga harus di amputasi.

"Ke...kenapa bisa..." Aku lihat wajah Sehun yang pucat, aku yakin dia sangat takut karena kakinya hampir saja terluka beberapa saat lalu. Yang lain juga sama syoknya. Kami langsung berlari ke arah villa karena ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetar aku menelepon polisi dengan telepon rumah. Tak lupa kami mengabari manager hyung.

Tak lama polisi tiba, saat mereka memeriksa halaman belakang, kami sangat terkejut karena menemukan sepuluh perangkap sejenis yang sudah karatan! Bayangkan itu! Sebanyak itu di tempat yang aman tentram sentosa seperti ini?! Sepertinya perangkap itu dipasang beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga karatan seperti itu. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul hari itu juga.

Saat sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi, penjaga villa mendekatiku. Dia membawa plastik besar, kurasa dia baru saja pulang dari minimarket yang cukup jauh dari sini. Dia terlihat bingung karena banyak mobil polisi di halaman depan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa banyak mobil polisi disini?"

"Kami menemukan hal aneh saat bermain bola di halaman belakang."

"Oh!" Dia terlihat terkejut. "Apakah ada diantara kalian yang terluka?" Aku menggeleng singkat. Tiba-tiba seorang polisi menghampiri kami dan berbincang dengan penjaga villa. Perlahan aku menjauhi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang saja sekarang." Ujarku pelan. Ini adalah liburan terburuk.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

Liburan mereka benar-benar buruk. Atau ada yang lebih buruk lagi?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Toilet

Yang bikin Suho takut bukan karena dia ngeliat hantu atau tulisannya pindah. Tapi karena ada arti dibalik tulisan itu. Saat Suho bercermin, berarti tulisan yang ada dibelakangnya akan terpantul terbalik.

13JJ11 54W 1

Kalau dilihat di cermin akan menjadi I WAS KILLED. AKU DIBUNUH. Jadi itu bukan kasus bunuh diri, tapi pembunuhan. Tapi jika orang lain tahunya kasus bunuh diri, berarti pembunuhnya bukan orang biasa dan akan ditutup-tutupi. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini? Karena jika kita bercermin, tubuh kita akan menghalangi benda belakangnya. Tapi karena Suho hanya melirik cermin, dia masih membungkuk dan tulisan yang berada dibelakangnya terlihat di cermin. Apalagi kan Suho tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi alias ehempendekehem. #plakk

A/N: Kemaren itu ada kesalahan, seharusnya di tulisan 13JJ1 ada didalam tanda kurung, tapi bersi tulisan tangan, jadi gak terlalu jelas. So, ini kesalahan Lyla sendiri :3 *jadi malu...*

Bye bye ^3^


	14. Hyung

HYUNG

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini gampang ^o^

Level: Easy

Chanyeol POV.

"Film tadi mengerikan juga ya hyung."

"Iya, selama film itu tayang Suho hyung menutup matanya. Hahahahaha."

"Itu menakutkan, oke."

"Kau tidak melihat wajahnya yang aneh tadi, sangat tidak enak dipandang."

Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak sepanjang perjalanan keluar. Kami sehabis menonton film paranormal activity di bioskop. Ini idenya Kyungsoo, dia bilang jarang sekali kami menonton di bioskop bersama-sama. Hari sudah malam, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong bioskop yang penuh dengan poster ini. Walaupun besok kami free, tetap saja kami harus menjaga kesehatan, stamina dan bla bla bla. Aku sudah lupa apa yang dikatakan manager hyung._.

"Aduh!" Aku hampir terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri. Aku berjongkok untuk memperbaiki ikatannya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku menyusul." Ucapku pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu cepat ya..." Aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh. Aku sendirian disini, sangat sepi, aku bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasku sendiri.

"Ya ampun... Ini kenapa melilit sih..." Tali sepatuku melilit satu sama lainnya, pasti ini akan lama. Lain kali aku akan membeli sepatu tanpa tali.

"Hyung..."

Ada yang memanggilku, aku kenal suara ini, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk duluan saja. Kenapa harus kembali lagi ke sini?

"Sebentar Kyungsoo-ya..." Ucapku pada Kyungsoo, aku masih berjongkok tanpa memandangnya, aku heran kenapa dia kembali lagi. Aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali sepatuku, kenapa susah sekali sih?!

"Hyung..."

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih berurusan dengan tali sialan ini Kyung?" Ucapku kesal, tali ini susah sekali, atau memang aku yang payah? Dan lagi kenapa Kyungsoo cerewet sekali? Suaranya sedikit bergetar, kalau dia memang takut seharusnya dia tidak ke sini lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Sabar Kyungsoo!" Akhirnya suaraku sedikit meninggi, aku kesal karena Kyungsoo terus saja memanggilku. Tak lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Apa aku berlebihan ya?! Aku mendongak, didepanku sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Berarti Kyungsoo marah padaku!

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tali sepatuku, aku memasukkannya asal ke dalam sepatu dan aku bisa mengurusnya nanti. Secepat mungkin aku berlari keluar, di luar mobil kami sudah menunggu. Juga dengan Suho hyung.

"Kau itu pingsan atau apa? Lama sekali." Suho hyung mengomel padaku.

"Maaf hyung. Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Tapi jawaban dari Suho hyung membuat jantungku hampir copot.

"Kyungsoo? Dia sudah tertidur setelah kami sampai di mobil."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Si Yeol kenapa tuh?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Holiday

Yang memasang jebakan itu adalah penjaga villa. Dia memasang jebakan itu dihalaman belakang mungkin untuk mencegah hewan liar masuk. Tapi saat member Exo menyewa villa itu, dia tidak memberitahukannya kepada mereka. Dia memang ingin mencelakai mereka. Buktinya penjaga itu tahu bahwa member Exo bermain bola dihalaman belakang yang penuh dengan jebakan, tapi dia hanya menonton saja. Karena ingin melihat saat-saat salah satu dari mereka terluka. Bukti lainnya, saat Xiumin mengatakan kepada penjaga villa seperti ini: "Kami menemukan hal aneh saat bermain bola di halaman belakang."

Si penjaga villa langsung bertanya: "Apakah ada diantara kalian yang terluka?"

Orang biasa pasti akan bertanya:" Menemukan apa?" Atau "Hal aneh apa?" Tapi karena penjaga villa itu tahu hal aneh yang dimaksud, dia tidak bertanya seperti itu. Kan bisa jadi hal aneh itu seperti menemukan kucing bertelur atau kodok berjalan. Bisa jadi kan? =]

Bye bye ^3^


	15. Old House

OLD HOUSE

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini Riddle yang gampang._. Ini juga dapat dari blog, cuma remake aja versi Exo. Admin pemilik blog, peace ya ._.v

Level: Easy

Chen POV.

Kami baru seminggu menempati dorm baru ini. Letaknya lumayan tersembunyi dari para fans. Tapi aku tidak yakin dapat mengelabui para sasaeng fans._.

"Disini tenang sekali..." Xiumin hyung merebahkan tubuh gemuknya di rumput hijau tepat di samping kiriku. (Ssst, jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku mengatainya gemuk). Kami berdua duduk di taman yang berada di belakang dorm kami, tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup rapi dan banyak bunga yang mekar. Aku hanya duduk bersandar di pohon, sambil menatap tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola tidak jauh dari kami.

"Hei Chen-chen, itu rumah siapa?" Panggil Xiumin hyung, dia menarik bajuku sambil menunjuk ke arah kirinya. Aku menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, ada sebuah rumah yang tidak terawat di sebrang dorm. Rumah itu terlihat tua dan lapuk. Letaknya terpencil dan tertutupi oleh pepohonan, hampir tidak terlihat.

"Entahlah." Jawabanku seadanya.

"Lihat kesana yuk." Xiumin hyung berdiri sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Lihat-lihat saja." Akhirnya aku berdiri dan mengikuti Xiumin hyung yang lebih dulu berjalan didepanku. Rumah tua itu memang kotor, tidak terurus, tidak terawat, dan ilalang tumbuh subur setinggi betisku.

"Rumah ini sudah berapa tahun tidak digunakan?" Kata Xiumin hyung, dia menatap rumah yang terlihat hampir roboh itu. Aku dan Xiumin hyung mengelilingi rumah tua itu, rumah ini aneh, hanya ada jendela yang ditutupi kayu di samping, tidak memiliki pintu belakang.

"Huh! Tidak ada jalan masuk!" Omel Xiumin hyung, dia benar, hanya ada pintu depan yang terkunci dan tidak mau terbuka.

NGIIIIT

"Bahkan lantainya berderit." Aku menoleh ke bawah, lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan sebagian besar pakunya sudah copot. Jadi akan menimbulkan suara saat dipijak. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku baru sadar kalau banyak sekali jejak sepatu kecil di lantai yang menuju ke arah pintu. Sepertinya banyak anak kecil yang tertarik dengan rumah ini.

Hening...

"Err, Chen?"

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Ya, kau benar hyung."

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, kami langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

What's wrong with them?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Hyung

Yang manggil Chanyeol itu bukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung tidur begitu sampai di mobil, which mean, Kyungsoo gak akan kembali ke tempat Chanyeol. Dan lagi hanya ada langkah kaki yang menjauh, tidak ada yang mendekat, mungkin saja yang manggil Chanyeol itu memang sudah ada disana sebelumnya. Jadi yang manggil 'hyung' selama tiga kali adalah... Hmmm... Untung aja lo gak nengok Yeol ._.

Bye bye ^3^


	16. Fish

FISH

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Oke, ini Riddle yang agak kocak sebenarnya:3

Level: Easy

Sehun POV

Hari ini aku sendirian di dorm. Jadwalku kosong dan aku sedang malas-malasan di kamar. Aku sangat lelah, aku yakin aku akan langsung tertidur sebelum mendengar suara bel yang menyebalkan. Dengan langkah berat aku menuju pintu, aku sangat mengantuk...

"Oh? Manager hyung, ada apa? Kotak apa itu?" Tanyaku saat melihat manager hyung yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga ikan peliharaan ini."

"Hah? Ikan?"

Manager hyung mendengus kemudian langsung masuk begitu saja. Aku mengikutinya tak lupa menutup pintu, aku menguap beberapa kali. Aku melihatnya meletakkan kotak itu di meja yang ternyata adalah sebuah akuarium.

"Rawat ikan ini, aku bersusah payah membelikannya untuk kalian."

Aku memperhatikan tiga ekor ikan yang berbeda warna, ada ikan kecil yang memiliki warna jingga cerah dengan ekor yang seperti tirai, ikan berwarna keemasan yang cantik, juga ikan paling besar berbentuk hampir pipih dengan warna jingga di perutnya dan warna kebiruan di tubuhnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan jenis apa ikan-ikan itu.

"Aku tinggal ya, jangan lupa memberi makan ikan itu." Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada manager hyung, aku masih menatap akuarium itu. Aku mengambil makanan ikan yang masih terbungkus rapi, dan memberi mereka makan.

"Hoaaaahm..." Aku sangat mengantuk... Aku beranjak ke sofa dan menyamankan tubuhku berbaring diatasnya. Kemudian aku tertidur lelap.

Aku tak ingat berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi saat aku bangun ternyata sudah pukul delapan malam. Aku beranjak ingin kekamar mandi, tapi saat aku melewati akuarium, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa ikannya tinggal dua?! Aku panik dan mencari-cari di bawah meja, siapa tahu ikan itu melompat keluar akuarium. Tapi setelah sekian lama mencari, aku tidak menemukan ikan itu dimana-mana. Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku menatapi ikan yang hanya tersisa dua ekor. Ikan yang perutnya berwarna jingga dan ikan yang ekornya seperti tirai.

"Apa boleh buat..." Aku mengambil makanan ikan lagi dan memberi mereka makan. Kemudian aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Keesokan paginya, aku melihat Chanyeol hyung dan Kai di depan akuarium. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang tadi malam.

"Sehun, ini ikan darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung padaku.

"Kemarin manager hyung yang memberikannya."

"Kasihan ikannya sendirian." Kata Kai. Tunggu, sendirian?! Aku berlari mendekati mereka, dan benar saja hanya ada seekor ikan di akuarium.

"Aneh, kemarin ada tiga, malamnya hilang satu, sekarang hilang satu lagi."

"Ikannya ada tiga? Berarti yang dua ekor lagi hialng?" Tanya Kai, aku mengangguk. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada manager hyung nanti kalau dia bertanya. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya ikan yang perutnya jingga saja. Huh! Padahal ikan yang ekornya seperti tirai sangat cantik.

"Ada apa ini?" Suho hyung yang kebetulan lewat bertanya pada kami.

"Kemarin manager hyung memberikan tiga ekor ikan, tapi sekarang hanya tinggal satu."

"Kau lupa memberinya makan mungkin."

"Sudah kok hyung, aku memberikannya makan dua kali."

Suho hyung melihat ikan itu dengan seksama, kami bertiga pun ikut memperhatikan ikan yang sedang berenang dengan tenang. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ikan itu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dua ekor lagi menghilang." Kata Suho hyung. Kami bertiga menatapnya bingung, Suho hyung tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa.

"Manager hyung membeli ikan yang salah."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Ada apa ya? Kemana dua ikan itu menghilang?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Old House

Yang membuat mereka takut adalah adanya jejak yang masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu. Tapi tak ada jejak keluar dari rumah itu. Padahal hanya ada satu pintu masuk dan jendela yang tertutupi oleh kayu. Jadi, anak kecil yang masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu tidak pernah keluar lagi. Untung saja mereka tidak masuk. Kalau masuk, gak kebayang deh... ._.

Bye bye ^3^


	17. Flower

FLOWER

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Riddle yang tidak terlalu sulit.

Level: Medium

Kyungsoo POV

"Hyung yang sabar ya..."

Aku menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku tersenyum melihat Kai, dia menenangkan hatiku yang sedang sedih.

"Aku yakin dia akan masuk surga, dia anak yang baik."

Iya, Kai benar, keponakanku yang imut itu pasti akan masuk surga. Tiga hari yang aku mendengar kabar kalau keponakanku meninggal karena sakit. Dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya karena terjatuh dari tangga sekolah. Padahal dia anak yang manis, penurut, dan aku sering bermain dengannya saat aku berkunjung ke sana. Dan aku menangis selama tiga hari tiga malam. Q.Q

"Kai, besok temani aku mengunjungi makamnya ya..." Pintaku dengan suara lirih. Aku tersenyum saat melihat dia mengangguk. Dia memang dongsaeng terbaik.

"Hei, lihat berita ini." Kami berdua menoleh mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menonton siaran ulang berita di televisi. Beritanya tentang sebuah bus sekolah yang masuk ke dalam jurang karena remnya blong. Bus itu terbakar dan tidak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu.

"Bukankah itu bus sekolah tempat keponakanmu belajar Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol padaku, itu memang sekolah Chiaki, keponakanku... Chiaki...

"Hiks..." Q.Q

"KYUNGSOO JANGAN MENANGIS!"

Lalu yang kuingat hanya suara tangisanku yang seperti anak kecil malam itu.

Hari ini aku mengunjungi makam Cha-cha, ditemani Kai. Mataku membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Aku menggenggam erat buket bunga krisan putih, dia suka dengan bunga krisan.

"Chiaki, semoga kau tenang disana." Aku meletakkan bunga itu di atas makamnya.

"Soo-ie?" Aku menoleh, ibunya Chiaki berdiri di belakangku sambil membawa beberapa buket bunga. Matanya yang sipit khas Jepang terlihat membengkak.

"Bibi... Aku turut berduka..." Ucapku. Bibi tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah takdir tuhan." Bibi meletakkan buket bunga krisan putih di sebelah milikku. Kemudian bibi meletakkan bunga lily jingga di makam sebelahnya, itu bunga yang tidak lazim digunakan untuk berziarah. Tapi selera orang kan berbeda-beda.

"Anak ini teman Chiaki, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan bus." Kata bibi. Sepertinya dia korban dari kecelakaan bus itu. Aku dan Kai berdoa agar mereka tenang.

"Ayo hyung, kita harus pulang." Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku berjalan di belakang Kai. Aku menoleh ke belakang, bibi masih meletakkan bunga lily jingga di beberapa makam. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, bibi wanita yang sangat baik.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Bibi yang baik ya ^^

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Fish

Ikan dengan warna perut jingga adalah ikan piranha, sementara dua lainnya adalah ikan hias biasa. Jika ikan piranha itu sudah dewasa, pasti tidak cukup hanya dengan pakan ikan biasa. So, ikan itulah yang memakan dua ikan lain atau mungkin di telan bulat-bulat karena ikannya kecil._. Habisnya gak ada darah. Gue pernah denger cerita dari temen gue yang tetangganya miara ikan piranha bareng ikan biasa. Waktu ditinggal tiga hari dan lupa gak di kasih makan, akuariumnya udah penuh sama darah XC

Bye bye ^3^


	18. Something in Bathroom

SOMETHING IN BATHROOM

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini gak susah amat kok :3

Riddle yang ada disini bukan sepenuhnya bikinan saya, tapi ada sebagian yang di remake dari blog. Ada yang tahu tuh nama blog nya. Saya gak nge-klaim ini fanfic murni milik saya, saya hanya mengolah ceritanya saja menjadi versi Exo:3 Tapi ada beberapa yang murni dari otak somplak saya :D #plakk

Riddle ini idenya ngambil dari blog itu juga. Mungkin yang udah pernah baca tahu jawabannya.

Thanks kepada orang yang masih mau membaca cerita ini dan nge-review ^^

Level: Medium

Kyungsoo POV

Aku bukannya paranoid atau apa. Tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu di kamar mandi yang berada didekat dapur. Tapi Suho hyung mengatakan aku hanya ketakutan setelah menonton film horor dengan Chanyeol hyung. Sehun bahkan menertawakanku #pout

Malam ini aku memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan kamar mandi itu karena kamar mandi satunya dipakai oleh member lain. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi kurasa itu Kai karena aku mendengar suara orang menyanyi.

Begitu memasuki kamar mandi, suasana begitu remang-remang. Ditambah lagi langit-langit yang berwarna coklat. Aku akui, kamar mandi ini memang agak sederhana. Hanya ada satu kloset duduk didepan wastafel dan bilik shower disebelah wastafel. Saat aku sedang menyikat gigi di kamar mandi aku mendengar suara aneh.

SREK SREK SREK

Itu keanehan pertama, suara seperti seseorang yang menyeret sesuatu diatas lantai tepat di belakangku. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dan menyelesaikan kegiatanku dengan cepat.

KRIET

Sekarang seperti ada seseorang yang menggerakkan pintu. Saat aku melirik pintu, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Aku mulai merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Aku takut T_T

TUK

Aku langsung lari keluar begitu mendengar suara terakhir itu. Suara seperti ada seseorang yang mengetuk papan kayu. Setelah sampai di kamar, aku merenungkan suara yang kudengar tadi. Suara yang seperti diseret, seseorang menggerakkan pintu, kayu yang diketuk. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku sadar sesuatu. Aku yakin wajahku sudah pucat saat ini.

Bukankah tepat dibelakangku adalah kloset?

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Flower

Bunga Lily jingga adalah lambang dari kebencian. Jadi ibunya Chiaki yang mensabotase bus itu hingga kecelakaan. Chiaki meninggal karena di-bully oleh teman sekolahnya. Mungkin saat itu salah seorang diantaranya menjegal atau mendorong Chiaki hingga jatuh dari tangga. Ibunya yang tahu hal itu tentu saja dendam kepada anak-anak itu yang sudah membuat anaknya meninggal.

Bye bye ^3^


	19. We are Friends

WE ARE FRIENDS

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Oke kali ini gampang dan please jangan bash saya (*_*)

Ini juga bukan murni milik saya, saya hanya remake.

Level: Easy

Kai POV

Aku dan Moonkyu bersahabat, kami saling mengenal sebelum debut. Awalnya dia akan masuk grup yang sama denganku, tapi sayangnya tidak jadi. Tapi aku masih berteman baik dengannya.

Malam tahun baru ini kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah kami karaoke dan minum-minum kami menikmati pesta kembang api di atap gedung. Kami berdua duduk berdampingan di pinggir gedung, kami menikmati angin sejuk dan kembang api yang menggelora di langit malam. Aku menggoyangkan kakiku yang terjulur kebawah.

"Jongin..." Aku menoleh ke arah Moonkyu. Dia menatapku seperti tatapan bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu. Aku memacari kekasihmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia masih berpacaran denganmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, aku juga tidak cocok dengannya. Aku merelakannya untukmu sobat." Kulihat dia tersenyum. Kemudian menunduk melihat jalanan ramai di bawah.

"Terimakasih Jongin..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman." Ucapku lalu menepuk punggungnya keras.

Ini adalah tahun baru yang menyenangkan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Tahun baru yang menyenangkan :)

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Something In Bathroom

Yang membuat Kyungsoo panik adalah suara itu bukan dari belakangnya. Tapi dari atasnya. Langit-langit yang berwarna coklat kemungkinan adalah lapisan triplek, mengingat kamar mandi itu sangat sederhana.

Suara 'srek srek srek' adalah seseorang yang 'ngesot' di atasnya. Jika suaranya dari samping, bukankah sebelahnya adalah bilik shower? Jika dari belakang, bukankah belakangnya adalah kloset?

Lalu suara 'kriet' adalah saat papan triplek di tarik sedikit, maka akan terdapat sedikit celah untuk mengintip. Karena itulah Kyungsoo merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Yang terakhir suara 'tuk' adalah suara saat papan itu dilepaskan kembali. Jadi ada seseorang yang berada di celah antara langit-langit dan atap. Seseorang itu mengawasi anggota Exo yang masuk ke kamar mandi itu. Eww... Masih mending kalau manusia, kalau bukan...

Bye bye ^3^


	20. Little Cousin

LITTLE COUSIN

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kali ini sulit :3

Level: Hard

Sehun POV

Aku punya adik sepupu yang masih sekolah menengah pertama. Dia sangat cerdas, dia menguasai hampir semua bidang, apalagi tentang hitung-menghitung yang menjadi musuh para pelajar. Tapi sayangnya dia memiliki fisik yang lemah, dia mudah jatuh sakit. Seminggu yang lalu aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, dia terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat. Dokter bilang dia memiliki infeksi organ dalam yang parah karena makanan yang dia makan tidak higienis. Mungkin saat sekolah dia makan jajanan sembarangan.

"Hyung, kalau mau makan jangan lupa diperiksa dulu makanannya." Itu yang dia katakan saat aku berkunjung.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung itu pilih-pilih makanan. Lagipula hyung kuat kok. Kamu cepat sembuh ya. Kita bisa main bola bersama nanti."

"Iya hyung, lain kali tolong minta Kyungsoo hyung untuk membawakan makanan untukku. Aku ingin sekali memakan masakannya. Makanan dari rumah sakit tidak enak."

"Baiklah, hyung akan memintanya untuk membuatkan makanan yang sehat dan lezat untukmu!" Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia juga balas tersenyum.

Ternyata itu adalah senyumannya yang terakhir.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapat kabar kalau dia meninggal. Tentu saja aku sangat sedih. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis semalaman. Setelah upacara pemakamannya selesai, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat rapi, bersih, dan banyak buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak buku besar. Di meja belajarnya juga tertempel sticky notes yang tertulis kalimat motivasi dan rumus-rumus. Sungguh mencerminkan anak teladan :')

"Hm? Rumus yang ini aneh sekali." Aku mengambil selembar sticky notes yang tertempel disana. Ada sederet rumus yang menurutku aneh.

66+88+29+28+53+5+92-y=i

Memangnya itu rumus? Mungkin itu catatan dari salah satu soal yang pernah di kerjakannya. Aku meletakkan kembali kertas itu di tempat semula. Kemudian aku beranjak menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar aku melihat sebuah foto yang tertempel di dinding. Foto dirinya dan keluarganya. Wajah ibunya berbeda, mungkin saat foto itu diambil ibunya masih muda.

Sayang sekali dia sudah pergi, padahal dia anak yang baik dan cerdas, di foto itu saja dia tersenyum setelah memenangkan olimpiade matematika. Tapi apa mau dikata, itu adalah takdir.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Takdir tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya:')

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: We are Friends

Kai dan Moonkyu duduk di atap gedung. Kai menepuk punggung Moonkyu dengan keras, artinya Moonkyu akan jatuh ke bawah. Kai memaafkan Moonkyu yang merebut pacarnya dan membuat Moonkyu melupakan masalah itu SELAMANYA. Sungguh teman yang 'baik' :)

Bye bye ^3^


	21. Hunger

HUNGER

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Lama gak nulis Riddle jadinya agak kurang menghayati.-.

Kali ini Riddle yang aku ambil juga dari blog itu. Soalnya lagi gak ada ide. Setidaknya bisa menghibur.

WARNING! Saat membaca disarankan tidak sedang makan. Atau tanggung sendiri resikonya.

Level: Easy

Chen POV

Aku memiliki kenalan seorang psikolog. Dia cukup dikenal dapat membantu orang lain menyelesaikan masalahnya. Saat aku tidak ada jadwal aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya di tempat kerjanya.

KRIIIIIIIIING

Saat kami sedang berbincang teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya.

'Yongsoon, aku ada pasien untukmu. Sebenarnya dia pasienku, tapi aku mengirimkannya padamu karena aku jadwalku sudah penuh.'

"Baiklah, aku terima. Lagipula aku sedang kosong."

'Bagus, namanya Seomin, masalah gangguan makan, dia akan kesana. Terimakasih ya.'

"Ya, sama-sama."

Yongsoon sepertinya akan memiliki pekerjaan. Akhirnya aku memilih pulang. Saat sedang berpamitan, aku melihat orang-orang berkerumun di depan lift.

"Ada apa Jongdae?" Yongsoon yang mengantarkan aku sampai depan pintu tidak jadi masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan lift-nya." Aku dan Yongsoon mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyaku pada seseorang yang berada disana.

"Lift-nya macet, dan ada orang yang terjebak di dalam."

Aku terkejut, begitupun dengan Yongsoon.

"Yongsoon, ruangan temanmu ada di lantai berapa?"

"Tiga."

Ini lantai lima, berarti memang Seomin yang terjebak di dalam. Setelah menunggu hampir selama setengah jam, aku mendengar orang-orang berteriak girang. Operator berhasil memperbaiki kerusakan lift. Saat aku mendengar suara pintu lift yang terbuka, aku juga mendengar seruan kaget dari orang di sekitarku.

"Astaga!" Seorang pria berteriak kaget dan menjauh dari depan lift, orang-orang juga mulai menjauh karena ada bau yang sangat menyengat. Asalnya dari dalam lift, baunya sangat tidak sedap, seperti daging busuk. Aku mencoba mengintip dari balik kerumunan orang. Didalam lift ada seorang wanita gemuk yang overcapacity. Lemaknya bergelambir di lengan, kaki dan wajahnya. Di sekitar mulutnya masih tersisa saus barbeque, dia bahkan sedang menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran saus, dia juga memegang kantong plastik hitam yang kurasa sumber dari bau busuk itu.

"Seomin?" Yongsoon maju disaat semua orang mundur. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku sudah lari ke rumah dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Dia keluar dari dalam lift, plastik hitam yang dibawanya ternyata memang sumber dari bau busuk itu. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat ini, kecuali aku dan Yongsoon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yongsoon, wanita itu terlihat takut. Airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Tadi...lift-nya rusak..." Yongsoon tersenyum dia berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sedang trauma itu, dia adalah orang yang pantas disebut psikolog.

"Tadi...aku...lapar..." Disaat sedang terjebak di dalam lift, wanita ini masih sempat memikirkan makanan. "Itu apa?" Aku menunjuk plastik hitam yang dipegangnya.

"Sisa makanan..." Wanita itu menggenggam erat plastik itu. Hei, tenang. Aku tidak akan merebutnya itu masih saja menangis, Yongsoon menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada wanita itu. Dia mengelap wajahnya hingga saus itu juga mengotori hampir seluruh wajahnya. Saat dia bergerak, kantung itu berguncang-guncang, dan aku tidak mau tahu itu sisa dari makanan apa saja.

"Aku tahu kau masih trauma, mungkin sebaiknya kita tunda saja pertemuan hari ini dan kita atur saja pertemuan selanjutnya. Bagaimana?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan mendengar saran Yongsoon.

"Kau mau turun menggunakan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Lift..."

"Ingin kutemani?"

"Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah." Wanita itu masuk ke dalam lift, saat pintu lift tertutup semua bau itu menghilang. Aku menghela nafas lega, mungkin aku turun dengan tangga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian aku mengunjungi Yongsoon lagi. Saat kami sedang berbincang-bincang, temannya datang.

"Hai Yongsoon, hai Jongdae." Temannya dengan santai duduk disalah satu kursi sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Saat ini memang sedang istirahat.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan pasien yang waktu itu, Seomin?" Ah iya, aku juga ingat dengan wanita gemuk itu.

"Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah terjebak di lift itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, menurutku itu hanya masalah gangguan makan pada umumnya. Aku sudah sering menangani masalah seperti itu." Yongsoon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Saat terjebak saja dia masih memikirkan makan, benar-benar wanita yang rakus makanan." Timpalku.

"Dia sangat tergantung pada makanan, makanya badannya membengkak seperti itu."

"Maksud kalian apa?" Aku dan Yongsoon menatap teman kerja Yongsoon yang menatap kami bingung.

"Aku membicarakan Seomin, gadis sebelas tahun yang kurus hampir tanpa lemak. Ibunya khawatir dengan pertumbuhan putrinya."

Kami berdua tersentak kaget. "Tunggu, apa mereka datang berdua?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa-"

Seketika wajah kami bertiga pucat.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Gue yakin lo bakalan nyesel kalo lagi makan. X_X

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Little Cousin

Dia bukannya meninggal karena infeksi, tapi karena racun yang diberikan oleh ibunya di makanannya.

66+88+29+28+53+5+92-y=i

Itu ada dalam sistem periodik. Anak itu sangat pintar dalam hal hitung-menghitung, artinya dia juga pandai dalam kimia.

Jadinya: dy+ra+cu+ni+i+b+u

Y=i maka dy=di

So, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh ibunya sendiri secara perlahan-lahan...

Bye bye ^3^


	22. Midnight

MIDNIGHT

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Lama gak nongol...

Saya bawa Riddle baru, nyontek dari blog, hehehe :-P

Level: Easy

Kai POV

Aku adalah dancing machine Exo (#eaaa... Narsis-_-), jadinya aku harus latihan dance dengan rajin. Biasanya aku akan mengajak Sehun atau siapa yang mau ikut.

"Hyung, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, nanti Suho hyung marah." Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sampingku. Kemudian melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya. Kemudian aku mematikan stereo besar dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, dia sudah istirahat sejak limabelas menit lalu karena kelelahan.

"Haaah... Cukup melelahkan juga, setelah istirahat sebentar kita langsung pulang saja." Aku mengipasi diriku sendiri, latihan kami cukup lama.

Setelah istirahat sebentar, aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ternyata lorong gedung latihan menyeramkan saat malam...

"Jongin hyung, ini agak... horor..." Sehun menggenggam erat tanganku, tangannya sudah dingin.

"Iya Hun... Ayo lebih cepat..." Aku dan Sehun langsung mempercepat langkah kaki kami. Hawanya benar-benar tidak enak, lorong ini minim pencahayaan. Entah kenapa terasa sangat panjang. Aku dan Sehun terus berpegangan erat sampai kami di luar gedung. Kami bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana.

Sampai di dorm, Suho hyung masih terjaga. Dia masih mempelajari schedul untuk besok.

"Kalian kenapa? Tangannya biru-biru begitu." Tanya Suho hyung, aku melihat tangan kananku sendiri. Kemudian aku juga melihat tangan kanan Sehun.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kita saking takutnya sampai terlalu erat bergandengan." Aku melihat-lihat tangan kananku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku segitu penakutnya." Sehun mengelus tangannya yang juga membiru. Aku tidak sadar terlalu erat menggenggam tangan Sehun. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Suho hyung.

Kenapa wajahnya pucat?

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Suho Appa kenapa ya?

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Hunger

Wanita gemuk itu adalah Ibunya Seomin. Sedangkan Seomin sendiri sudah 'masuk' kembali ke perut ibunya.-. Ibunya punya gangguan makan yang menyebabkan dia cepat merasa lapar. Kurasa setengah jam cukup baginya untuk merasa lapar. Karena kehabisan makanan, jadinya dia makan 'daging' yang ada di dekatnya. Saus barbeque itu adalah... Sisa makanan itu adalah...

Untung kau tidak ikut bersamanya Chen, atau kau akan menjadi 'hidangan penutup'.-.

Bye bye ^3^


	23. Room 666

ROOM 666

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Haaaaaiii ^O^/ Kali ini aku bawa riddle yang lumayan mudah nih.

Level: Easy

Kyungsoo POV

Saat konser yang memakan waktu lebih dari sehari biasanya kami akan menginap di hotel. Seperti saat ini, kami sudah berkeliling selama tiga jam tapi belum menemukan hotel. Aku sudah setengah sadar karena mengantuk. Kai bahkan sudah tertidur pulas satu jam yang lalu.

"Hyung, bukankah itu hotel?" Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Suho hyung dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ada sebuah hotel bergaya klasik yang terlihat tua. Manager hyung yang sedang menyetir mobil langsung menghentikan mobil, dia melihat ke arah hotel yang dimaksud.

"Hmm... Hotel itu terlihat tua, kalau mau mencari lagi bisa-bisa kita malah tidur di mobil." Manager hyung dan Suho hyung berunding sebentar, kemudian menyuruh kami untuk turun. Aku bersusah payah untuk membangunkan Kai.

Ternyata tidak hanya diluar saja, tapi bagian dalam hotel sangat klasik, bahkan ada air mancurnya.-. Kami menunggu manager hyung sampai selesai chek in di lobi dengan nyawa yang setengah melayang. Ayolah, sekarang pukul dua pagi dan kita harus konser pukul delapan.

"Angkat barang kalian, kita ke lantai empat."

Kami menurut, aku langsung mengangkat koper dan tas yang tidak seberapa, sekalian membawakan tas Suho hyung. Dia terlihat sudah kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

"Tangganya di sebelah sini. Hotel ini tidak memiliki lift." WHAT DE...

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa menyiksa, akhirnya kami sampai ke lantai empat. Kami menempati empat kamar. Aku, Kai dan Sehun sekamar. Dan aku terlalu ngantuk untuk mendengar pembagian kamar yang lain...

Saat melewati sebuah kamar, lampunya masih menyala, padahal semua kamar lampunya mati. Mungkin pemiliknya masih bangun. Aku melirik nomor kamarnya.

"666...?" Aneh, bukankah kamar sebelahnya bernomor 409? Kenapa nomor yang ini 666? Rasa kantukku lenyap entah kemana, tergantikan rasa penasaran. Karena penasaran, aku menunduk sedikit untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci. Oke, aku memang iseng.

Ruangan ini agak berbeda, warnanya putih semua. Ada seorang wanita tua yang duduk dipinggir kasur, rambutnya putih, kulitnya putih dan... Ini perasaanku saja atau memang wanita itu serba putih? Dia duduk diam, tidak melakukan apapun. Perlahan aku melihat kepalanya bergerak menoleh ke arahku, sepertinya dia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip. Aku langsung kabur sebelum wanita itu melihatku yang mengintip dari lubang kunci. #don't try this at home

Keesokan paginya saat kami akan berangkat, aku bangun paling pagi. Sambil menunggu yang lain bersiap-siap, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

Saat melewati kamar bernomor 666, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Aku menatap sebentar pintu itu, aku baru sadar kalau pintu ini sendiri yang berwarna putih. Kamar ini sepertinya ada 'sesuatu'. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku mengintip dari lubang kunci lagi.

Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat warna merah. Mungkin wanita itu menutupi lubang kunci dengan sesuatu berwarna merah. Akhirnya aku pergi saja. Tapi aku masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Di dekat tangga, aku melihat seorang housekeeper yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Ahjuma, aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanyaku pada wanita itu.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Kenapa ada kamar bernomor 666 di lantai ini?"

Wanita itu terlihat kaget, kemudian dia menarikku mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pernah dekati kamar itu, kamar itu milik seorang wanita yang punya gangguan jiwa karena suaminya meninggal."

"Tapi kenapa dia masih tinggal disini?"

"Suaminya adalah pemilik pertama hotel ini, dan kamar itu adalah kamar bulan madu mereka. Wanita itu punya penyakit kulit yang menyebabkan dia memiliki kulit sangat putih hingga rambutnya. Selain itu, dia juga punya obsesi aneh pada warna putih. Segala hal dalam kamar itu berwarna putih."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan wanita itu.

"Oh iya, aku sarankan jangan pernah mengintipnya dari lubang kunci."

Aduh, aku sudah melakukan hal itu. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Atau dia akan kembali mengintipmu dengan matanya yang merah."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ow... Wanita yang mengerikan._.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Midnight

Ada sesuatu yang memegang tangan kanan Kai dan Sehun. Tangan kanan mereka membiru karena terlalu erat di genggam. Ya kalee gandengan tangan kanan semua.


	24. The Boy Who Talked To Me

THE BOY WHO TALKED TO ME

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Lama ga nulis Riddle... Mumpung liburan dan bulan ramadhan, saya punya waktu banyak ^.^

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan ^_^

WARNING! Bisa menyebabkan BAPER!

Level: Medium

Xiumin POV

"Hyung... Maaf...

Aku menunduk menatap salju yang menumpuk di trotoar. Aku tidak menatap orang yang berbicara padaku, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat matanya.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan membenciku. Aku hanya mengambil hak untuk memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Tapi apa harus dengan meninggalkan kami Lu...?"

"Hyung..." Luhan menatapku dengan sedih. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya disini tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Aku mengerti keinginannya untuk memutuskan jalannya sendiri, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia memilih meninggalkan kami...

"Setelah Yifan, kau menyusulnya, lalu Tao, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian pergi, aku takut setelah ini akan ada lagi..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Luhan, dia sudah banyak berubah, dia tidak seperti Rusa cina yang kukenal dulu...

"Hyung... Kau... Kalian... Apa melupakan kami...?" Aku menatap mata Luhan, dari pancaran matanya dia terlihat sedih. Sangat sedih dan ada kerinduan yang terpendam.

"Tidak... Kalian tidak akan pernah di lupakan." Bisikku pelan. Luhan masih menatapku, entah ini halusinasiku atau apa, tapi aku melihat bayang-bayang kenangan saat kami bersama dimatanya. Aku hampir lepas kendali dan menangis, tapi aku berhasil menahannya.

"Kita... Adalah teman kan...? Karena itulah... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian... Ataupun kenangan kita..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Aku memandang kosong jalanan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Udara yang dingin tidak mengusikku sama sekali. Beberapa kali aku mengusap airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Tidak terasa hari sudah sangat larut, lampu-lampu gedung bertingkat bersinar memenuhi kota.

Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan pertemuanku dengan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia akan pulang ke Cina besok.

"Hyung tidak boleh disini terus."

Aku menoleh ke samping, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disaat malam seperti ini.

"Hyung, nanti boneka rusa hyung akan masuk ke kolam air panas."

Aku tersenyum geli, "Maksud kamu itu apa? Hyung tidak mengerti."

"Aku bisa melihat hal yang akan terjadi, kalau hyung tetap disini nanti boneka rusa hyung bisa hilang." Anak kecil itu menatap lurus ke mataku, aku hanya bisa menatap bingung padanya. Aku terdiam beberapa lama, mencoba mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Hyung jangan disini terus."

Ucapannya yang terakhir membuatku tersadar, aku langsung berdiri dan berlari dengan cepat. Dengan kalap aku menekan tombol di ponselku.

Aku harus mencegahnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hmmm... Maksudnya apa ya? Kenapa Xiumin panik begitu? Hmmm... #pasang muka conan#

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Room 666

Warna merah yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah mata wanita itu.-. Agak creepy kalo kita lagi ngintip orang tapi orangnya juga lagi ngintip kita dengan mata yang... Ng...

Bye Bye ^3^


	25. The Girl Who Always Waiting

THE GIRL WHO ALWAYS WAITING

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Huehehehehe 3:D

I'm back again!

Level: Easy

Suho POV

Gadis kecil itu selalu berada disana, ditempat yang sama, diwaktu yang sama. Setiap aku pulang dari tempat latihan aku selalu melihatnya di taman.

Dia memakai mantel kuning dengan telinga pikachu. Dia menggenggam sebuah boneka beruang yang lusuh. Dia menatap jalan raya seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku kasihan melihat gadis itu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Hei adik kecil, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyaku pada gadis kecil itu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu ibu menjemputku."

"Memangnya ibumu kemana?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, tega sekali seorang ibu menyuruh seorang anak kecil menunggu di tempat seperti ini. Aku berniat mengantarkannya pulang sebelum dia mengatakan hal yang membuat nafasku tercekat.

"Ibu bilang akan menjemputku disini sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Oww... No comment ._.v

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: The Boy Who Talked To Me

Yang dimaksud anak kecil itu adalah Luhan yang akan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat jika dia tetap pulang ke Cina besok.

Anak itu tahu kalau Luhan akan pulang ke Cina, tentunya naik pesawat. Anak itu kemungkinan melihat bayangan Luhan saat melihat Xiumin, karena Xiumin sangat dekat dengan Luhan (aduh baper lagi T.T)

Kolam air panas yang dimaksud mungkin pesawatnya akan terbakar dan terjatuh ke dalam laut. Dan Luhan akan 'hilang'. Karena itulah anak itu mengatakan pada Xiumin kalau dia tidak boleh ditempat itu terus. Xiumin harus mencegah Luhan agar tidak pergi ke Cina besok. Gak nyambung ya? Iya saya tahu. #pundung bareng cicak

Bye Bye ^3^


	26. Scary

SCARY

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Riddle kali ini saya juga pernah baca di blog, jadi mungkin ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Ide cerita bukan seluruhnya punya saya._.V

Level: Hard

Lay POV

Kesibukanku di Cina membuatku jarang sekali berkumpul bersama yang lain. Tapi kali ini aku memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat, juga jadwalku ada di Korea.

Sambil menunggu manager hyung menjemput kami yang akan menghadiri sebuah variety show sebagai guest, kami memilih untuk merapikan ruang tengah yang agak berantakan.

Aku sedang memindahkan kotak-kotak yang menumpuk di ruang tengah. Mendekati musim dingin banyak yang memberikan kami hadiah, kemarin aku mendapat paket berisi syal dan topi rajut.

"Lay hyung, ada paket untukmu." Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebuah kotak cukup besar. Benar itu untukku?

"Coba kulihat." Aku mengambil kotak besar itu dari tangannya. Memang benar ini untukku, namaku tertulis dengan jelas. Apa isinya? Kotaknya saja besar, isinya pasti besar. Aku membuka bagian atas kotaknya, ternyata sebuah boneka beruang berwarna hijau.

"Ayo, saatnya berangkat. Manager hyung sudah menunggu di depan. Kita bisa mengurus kotak-kotak ini nanti." Kata Suho hyung, aku mengurungkan niat untuk mengeluarkan bonekanya, aku menutup kembali kotaknya dan meletakkan kotak itu di karpet depan televisi. Kami segera pergi keluar untuk menjalani kesibukan yang sudah akrab dengan kami.

Saat kami pulang hari sudah malam, aku memutuskan untuk mandi duluan karena aku merasa risih. Saat keluar aku melihat yang lain sudah tertidur di ruang tengah, tanpa mandi. Pasti mereka kelelahan. Aku tersenyum tipis dan ikut berbaring di karpet di sebelah Baozi hyung. Moment seperti ini yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan. Keesokan paginya pasti manager hyung akan mengamuk karena kami tidur di ruang tengah lagi.

Seminggu kemudian...

Tak terasa aku sudah seminggu berada di Korea, hari ini aku harus kembali ke Cina karena ada jadwal disana. Padahal aku masih ingin disini :(

"Lay-ah, jaga kesehatanmu, makan yang teratur, banyak-banyak minum air, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Aku tertawa ringan karena Suho hyung yang mengantarkanku ke bandara menasehatiku seperti seorang ayah. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah terbiasa pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani manager.

"Iya appa..." Ucapku. Setelah itu ada panggilan untuk tujuan terbang ke Cina, aku berpamitan kepada Suho hyung dan membalikkan badanku.

Aku yakin aku baru melangkah sejauh lima meter saat aku merasa seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. Aku meringis sakit saat aku menghantam lantai, saat aku bangkit dan duduk, aku melihat Suho hyung yang terduduk di sebelahku.

"Tangkap perempuan itu!" Suho hyung berteriak keras hingga membuatku kaget. Di kejauhan aku melihat seorang perempuan yang berlari menerobos kerumunan, ada beberapa security yang mengejarnya. Aku masih terduduk dan melongo bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lay?" Aku melihat Suho hyung, aku kaget melihat tangannya yang berdarah, aku baru sadar ada sebilah pisau berlumuran berdarah di dekat kakinya.

"Hyung, kau terluka!" Teriakku panik. Ditengah kekacauan itu, aku terlalu panik sehingga aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada di ruang keamanan bandara. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya menghentikan pendarahan di tangan Suho hyung. Tangannya sudah diperban, tapi darahnya sudah terlanjur mengotori pakaiannya.

"Perempuan itu ingin menusukmu Lay, kau tahu kan kalau itu sangat berbahaya bagimu."

"Tapi kau tidak harus melukai dirimu sendiri hyung."

Aku mendengus kesal karena Suho hyung melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia menahan pisau yang dipakai perempuan gila itu dengan tangannya sendiri, lihatlah lukanya yang dalam itu! Aku tahu goresan saja bisa berbahaya untukku, tapi kan tidak usah sampai segitunya.

Tak lama security masuk dengan membawa seorang perempuan muda yang memberontak. Saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, dia terlihat benci padaku.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ingin melukai Lay?!" Tanya Suho hyung, aku bisa merasakan amarah di kalimatnya.

"Karena... Gelap." Dia menatapku dengan sinis, bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Suho hyung lagi, semua yang mendengarnya tentu merasa bingung. Apa hubungannya aku dengan gelap?

"Aku ingin membunuhnya... Karena gelap..."

Kalimatnya tajam seolah menusukku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat perempuan itu dibawa pergi oleh polisi yang tiba. Apa mungkin... Karena...

Aku merasakan pundakku di tepuk. Saat aku menatap mata Suho hyung, aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah gemetar karena takut.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

No... Yixing... Don't tell me that you know what happened... Because that is so... Umm...

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: The Girl Who Always Waiting

Gadis kecil yang ditemui oleh Suho bukan anak biasa, dia adalah arwah seorang gadis kecil...

#matikan lampu #hidupin senter #deketin ke muka

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ada seorang ibu yang membuang anaknya ditaman saat hujan, dia berkata pada si anak untuk menunggunya dan dia akan menjemputnya. Tapi setelah sekian lama menunggu, ibunya tak kunjung datang dan anak itu meninggal karena kelelahan dan kedinginan. Sampai sekarang arwah gadis kecil itu masih terus berada ditempat yang sama. Dia terus menunggu sang ibu untuk datang menjemputnya meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu...

#matiin senter #hidupin lampu

Udah ah horornya ._.

BTW... Saya terkadang kok tidak dapat melihat review sih? Apa yang salah -.-

Bye Bye ^3^


	27. The Beggar

THE BEGGAR

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

I come back :3

The monster is creeping in my heart babe XD  
KYAAAAAAAAAA!  
#plak #sadar woi

Ehem... #back to the topic

O...oke...riddle yang ini saya dapatkan idenya juga dari blog.

Level: Medium

Kai POV

Tidak biasanya ada gelandangan di kota Seoul. Tapi aku melihat seorang pria yang tampak em...bagaimana aku menjelaskan, dia tampak seperti orang tidak pernah mandi. Kumis dan janggutnya sudah tumbuh sangat lebat, rambutnya panjang dan tidak terurus. Pakaiannya sudah hmm... Pokoknya...awut-awutan.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang menarik perhatianku. Dia selalu duduk di dekat persimpangan jalan dekat lampu merah, didepan sebuah toko daging yang sudah lama tutup. Aku dengar pria itu tidak waras setelah usahanya bangkrut dan istrinya meninggalkannya dengan membawa anak mereka.

Tapi yang aneh, aku pernah sekali melihat ada seorang pria gemuk yang lewat didepan gelandangan itu. Kemudian dia berkata "Babi" aku tahu dia gemuk seperti babi, tapi tidak perlu mengatakannya kan.

Kemudian ada seorang wanita, dia berkata "Ayam". Apanya yang mirip ayam? Kemudian ada seorang pria yang memakai seragam kantor yang terlihat terburu-buru, dia berkata "Manusia" aku tahu pria itu manusia. Kemudian ada seorang anak kecil berlarian sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya, dia berkata "Apel" memangnya dia apaan?

Setiap aku melewati jalan ini, aku mendengar pria itu mengatakan sesuatu setiap ada orang yang lewat didepannya. Seperti domba, tofu, beras, anjing, ataupun kedelai. Sangat aneh bukan? Aku sangat penasaran, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sengaja lewat didepannya.

"Lobak" setidaknya itulah yang aku dengar, ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku malah semakin penasaran. Saat ada seorang anak sekolahan yang lewat dia berkata "Coklat". Oh, sepertinya aku mulai paham! Tunggu, apa?!

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Mencurigakan... Hm...

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Scary

Yang dimaksud dengan 'gelap' adalah karena perempuan itu memasang kamera tersembunyi di boneka yang dikirimkan untuk Lay. Tapi Lay lupa untuk mengeluarkan boneka beruang dari kotaknya, atau bahkan dia lupa kalau dia mendapat paket hari itu.

Perempuan itu adalah sasaeng fans Lay, dan dia ingin memata-matai idolanya dengan mengirim boneka yang terpasang kamera. Tapi karena kameranya tidak menampakkan gambar apa-apa alias gelap, dia merasa kalau hadiahnya tidak dihargai.

Karena itulah, perempuan itu ingin...umm

Bye Bye ^3^


	28. Mark

MARK

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

You can call me monster rawwrrr X3 #plakk

Saya pernah baca riddle yang satu ini, dan cukup mudah...

Gak ngecek akun FFN selama dua hari, ternyata review nya... Saya terhura T.T

Level: Easy

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini bibiku menitipkan anaknya, Bomi, yang masih tujuh tahun. Katanya ada keperluan mendadak dan bibiku kebetulan bertemu denganku saat aku ada di gerbang gedung dorm kami, awalnya ingin mengantarkan keponakanku ke dorm, tapi di urungkan karena bertemu denganku di bawah.

Untungnya yang lain mau menerimanya, mereka senang dengan kehadiran Bomi, terutama Chanyeol yang terus menerus mengajak Bomi bermain. Mereka sempat menanyakan tanda lahir yang ada ditubuh Bomi. Tanda lahir Bomi memang aneh, bercak kecil yang agak kehitaman dan ada di beberapa tempat tubuhnya dan beberapa diwajahnya.

Hari sudah malam, Bomi yang kelelahan bermain sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di kasurku. Dia memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu. Aku bingung mau bernyanyi apa, aku memilih untuk menyanyikan lagu nina bobo.

"Oppa, lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh seorang ibu saat anaknya meninggal kan?"

Aku terdiam saat Bomi mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apalagi saat bayi sedang dalam kandungan, si ibu menyanyikannya dengan harapan bayinya tidur dengan tenang untuk selamanya. Itu menyeramkan, benarkan Oppa?"

Aku semakin ternganga, darimana Bomi mengetahui hal seperti itu?

"Maksudmu ingin anaknya keguguran? Aborsi? Itu memang menyeramkan."

"Aborsi itu adalah memasukkan besi ke tempat si bayi dan menusuknya agar si bayi keluar dengan paksa kan?"

Aku membelalakkan mata, kenapa Bomi mengatakan hal seperti itu seolah-olah dia sudah sering di dongengkan dengan cerita seperti itu? Dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Saat masih didalam rahim ibu, aku bisa merasakannya, aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu."

Setelah itu aku memperhatikan tanda lahir Bomi dengan seksama.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

._.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: The Beggar

Yang dimaksud oleh gelandangan itu adalah bahan dasar makanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam perut. Saat Kai lewat, gelandangan mengatakan "Lobak." Lobak adalah bahan dasar yang umum untuk membuat kimchi.

Yang janggal adalah saat pria berseragam rapi, gelandangan mengatakan "Manusia." Itu artinya pria itu makan dengan bahan dasar... Ng... ._.

Bye Bye ^3^


	29. Paramedics

PARAMEDICS

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Saya masih terkena efek Monster.-.

Level: Easy

WARNING! Hati-hati baper untuk yang kedua kalinya ('-')V

Suho POV

Aku merapatkan jaket merah yang kukenakan. Aku berada di depan gedung latihan, lumayan jauh dari dorm. Jangan tanya dimana dorm kami. Karena itu rahasia. Aku ada sedikit perlu, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan selama itu sampai malam. Sekarang aku kesulitan mencari taxi, sementara stasiun kereta yang aku ketahui cukup jauh, dan aku tidak tahu stasiun terdekat. Ingin bertanya tapi tak ada seorangpun disini. Huft.

Udara semakin dingin, aku hampir tidak merasakan jari-jariku. Aku meniup jariku, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Aku memang tidak kuat dengan dingin. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti dihadapanku. Mobil sedan yang entah berwarna hitam atau biru gelap berhenti cukup lama, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran. Kemudian kaca jendelanya terbuka. Seketika mataku membulat dan aku menahan nafas.

"Butuh bantuan?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Terimakasih mau mengantarku."

"Ya, kau mau ke dorm?"

"Iya..."

"Dorm belum pindah kan?"

"Belum..."

"Kenapa kau kaku saat bersamaku."

Aku terdiam, menatap jalanan sepi diluar sana. Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang sedang menyetir mobil yang ku tumpangi ini.

"Kenapa diam."

"Maaf Yifan-ssi..."

Hening...

Tak ada yang bicara lagi...

Hanya suara samar dari mesin mobil yang menjadi backsound. Aku melirik Kris yang tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sosok Kris yang sekarang sering kulihat di layar televisi, bukan lagi di dapur ataupun ruang tengah dorm kami. Jujur, aku sangat merindukan saat kami harus membangunkan Kris dengan perjuangan(?).

BRAK

"WAAAAAAA!"

Aku maupun Kris berteriak keras karena ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga. Hanya berjarak lima meter didepan mobil ini, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan antara mobil dengan motor. Kris refleks menginjak rem dan mobil kami berhenti sebelum ikut menjadi korban kecelakaan yang ketiga, jika bukan karena sabuk pengaman kepalaku pasti sudah membentur kaca.

Jantungku masih berdetak keras, aku masih shock dan keadaan Kris tidak beda jauh denganku.

"Kris, itu tadi..."

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" Aku langsung meraih ponselku dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian menelepon ambulans. Kris memundurkan mobilnya beberapa meter dari lokasi, orang-orang mulai berdatangan karena suara tadi sangat keras. Aku masih terdiam di mobil, sementara Kris sudah keluar untuk melihat. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara ambulans, aku memutuskan untuk ikut keluar.

Aku mencoba menerobos kerumunan, aku sempat mendengar ada yang mengatakan tentang kepala terbalik, salah arah, harus diperbaiki dan aku tidak tau maksudnya apa. Tapi begitu aku melihat pengendara motor yang tergeletak, aku paham. Pria itu tidak memakai helm dan dari jaketnya terlihat jelas kalau kepalanya terbalik, atau bukan di arah yang seharusnya. Aku menatapnya dengan horor.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita kembalikan seperti semula. Kasihan pria ini."

Itu yang kudengar dari paramedis yang akan mengangkut pria malang itu ke ambulans. Mereka ingin mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke arah yang seharusnya. Seorang paramedis memegang kepala korban, satunya menahan pundaknya.

KREK

Aku meringis saat mendengar suara tulang yang bergeser. Mereka mengangkat tubuh korban ke atas tandu dan membawanya ke dalam ambulans. Satu-persatu orang mulai pergi, sementara aku hanya diam melihat ambulans yang menjauh.

"Myeon?" Aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku, saat menoleh ternyata itu Kris.

"Ayo pergi." Ajaknya, aku hanya menatapnya. Kris tampak bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kris, ini hanya aku yang salah lihat atau pria tadi memang menggunakan jaket terbalik?"

Hanya wajah kaget Kris yang kudapatkan sebagai jawaban.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Umm... Gue kok malah... Kebawa suasana adek gue yang lagi nonton MV Exo Wolf, gue malah masukin nama Kris gitu aja.-.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Mark

Keponakannya si Bacon adalah korban dari aborsi gagal. Dia cerita kalau aborsi adalah dengan menusukkan batang besi ke tempat bayi...*_*

Jadi tanda lahir di tubuhnya adalah bekas tusukan...X_X

Anggap saja Bomi mengingat hal yang dia rasakan saat masih dalam kandungan. Karena anak kecil sangat istimewa.

Bye Bye ^3^


	30. Frog

FROG

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

LYLA COM BEK! XD

Sorry banget lama gak nulis fanfic (^/\^)

Karena Lyla ada err... Masalah... .-.

Level: Medium

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menghadiri suatu acara. Kami melewati jalan yang cukup sepi didekat hutan pinus. Yang lain sudah tertidur, aku masih terjaga menemani manager hyung. Hujan turun rintik-rintik, Van kami melaju pelan. Bukan karena jalan licin, tapi karena katak yang memenuhi jalan.

"Hyung, kalau begini terus kapan sampainya?" Tanyaku pada manager hyung yang menyetir.

"Aku tahu, tapi katak-katak ini berlompatan menghalangi jalan. Apalagi mobil yang didepan menghalangi."

Aku menatap kesal pada mobil merah marun yang berada sangat dekat didepan kami. Banyak sekali katak yang berlompatan didepan mobil kami, mobil didepan kami tampak lancar saja melewati katak-katak. Manager hyung terlihat hati-hati supaya tidak melindas katak-katak salah tempat itu.

"Aku menyerah. Aku lelah harus menghindari mereka terus." Setelah beberapa lama manager hyung menyerah untuk menghindari katak-katak yang berlompatan didepan mobil.

"Ya sudah, salip saja mobil didepan, hyung."

Manager hyung membunyikan klakson, tapi mobil itu tidak memberi jalan. Malah mempercepat laju mobilnya dan melesat dengan cepat. Meninggalkan katak-katak yang berlompatan.

Seketika aku merinding melihatnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ow... The Frogs •.•

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Paramedics

Jadi, Suho melihat bahwa pria korban kecelakaan itu memang memakai jaket terbalik saat pria itu dibawa ke ambulans. Karena keadaan remang-remang, paramedis mengira kepala pria itu terbalik, padahal tidak.

Maka pria itu akan...

Bye Bye ^3^


	31. Am I Look Like Your Friend?

AM I LOOK LIKE YOUR FRIEND?

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kasih Riddle buat libur lebaran ah~ :3

Level: Easy

Chanyeol POV

Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesana kemari. Mencari sosok Suho hyung yang katanya akan menungguku selesai membeli topi. Dia bilang akan menungguku di luar toko, tapi dia dimana? Apa aku sudah di tinggal karena kelamaan? Tapi mana mungkin Suho hyung seperti itu.

"Oh? Bukankah itu Suho hyung?" Aku menyipitkan mata melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar dan tua. Aku yakin sekali itu Suho hyung, aku sangat hapal dengan topi rajut norak pemberian Baekhyun yang dikenakannya. Aku berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Hyung kenapa meninggalkanku?!" Tanyaku padanya, Suho hyung membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. Suho hyung kenapa?

"Kau kenapa hyung? Marah karena aku terlalu lama? Maaf, lain kali tidak lagi."

Suho hyung hanya diam. Aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya, apa mungkin dia sangat marah? Suho hyung jarang marah, dan aku tidak mau membuatnya marah.

Suho hyung tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata,

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti temanmu itu?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Lama gak nongol, makasih buat yang mau review. Yang siders juga makasih karena mau baca :')

Bentar lagi hari raya, jadi bakalan susah deh bikin fanfic... T.T

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Frog

Yang membuat Baekhyun takut, karena katak-katak itu. Jika ada sebuah mobil di depan mereka, tidak mungkin katak itu bisa berlompatan didepan Van Exo. Karena seharusnya sudah jadi katak penyet :'3

Berarti mobil itu bukan mobil biasa... #wussshhh #angin dingin lewat

Bye Bye ^3^


	32. She Is Counting

SHE IS COUNTING

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Haaaiiiii :D

Ada yang masih inget gak? #puppy eyes

Ng... Warning aja, THIS IS HORROR MAS, MBAK #capslock jebol Level:Easy

Chen POV

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi menggunakan kereta. Tapi entah kenapa berada di tempat duduk untuk menunggu kereta terasa sangat menyeramkan. Kurasa bepergian di malam hari bukanlah ide bagus. Ralat, tengah malam.

Hanya ada tiga orang di sini. Empat jika aku dihitung. Seorang pria yang sedang menelepon di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Seorang siswi berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang memainkan ponselnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada tidak jauh dari siswi itu. Ditambah denganku yang sedang duduk bengong seperti idiot.

Pria tadi sepertinya sudah selesai menelepon, dia duduk hanya berjarak tiga kursi dariku. Suasana sangat sepi. Senyap. Hening. Suram. Seperti kuburan.

Sebenarnya aku baru saja duduk selama sepuluh menit. Tapi terasa seperti satu jam. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang berbisik. Awalnya aku tidak mempedulikannya, tapi lama kelamaan aku penasaran juga. Suaranya seperti seorang wanita yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"...satu...dua...satu...dua..."

Oke, itu terdengar cukup jelas dan menakutkan. Aku melirik pria di sebelah kananku, dia juga kelihatan bingung, aku beralih ke samping kiri, tempat siswi dan wanita paruh baya duduk. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"...satu...dua...satu...dua..."

Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Aku melirik layar ponsel yang sedari tadi kupegang.

23:59:01

Itu hanya menambah ketakutanku.

Wanita paruh baya itu menunduk, bisikan-bisikan aneh itu terdengar dari bibirnya. Dia terus menggumamkan kata 'satu' dan 'dua' berulang-ulang.

"Bi, apa yang bibi katakan?" Tanya siswi itu. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka.

"...satu...dua...satu...dua..."

Aku menelan ludah kasar. Aku sudah berkeringat dingin karena takut. Perasaanku aneh, takut, panik, dan apalah itu namanya. Aku melirik layar ponselku lagi. Angka di layar itu baru saja berganti.

00:00:00

"KYYAAAAA"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, pemandangan mengerikan terlihat di depan kedua mataku.

Wanita itu mendorong siswi itu ke lantai, dengan cepat menindih tubuh gadis malang itu. Kejadian berlalu begitu cepat. Aku hanya bisa melotot dengan nafas memburu.

"Satu."

Wanita itu mencongkel mata kanan siswi itu.

"Dua."

Kemudian mata kirinya.

Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya dengan jelas saat wanita itu menatapku.

Dengan kedua matanya yang bolong.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

=A=" gaje...

Saran sangat diperlukan!

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Am I Look Like Your Friend?

Saya rasa itu cukup jelas. Bahwa...

ITU BUKAN SUHO! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU CHANYEOL! #geret Chanyeol #dihajar massa #dibuang ke laut

Bye Bye ^3^


	33. Midnight Train

MIDNIGHT TRAIN

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini ide dari **InisialH**

Saya hanya bikin pengembangan ceritanya aja :D jadi agak berbeda.

Thanx ya :*** #flying kiss

Level: Easy

Sehun POV

Aku menatap datar layar ponselku yang menunjukkan pukul 22:18. Baterai yang sudah sekarat tinggal 3 nyawa, juga sederet pesan dari Suho hyung yang menyuruhku agar cepat pulang.

Tapi mana keretanya? Sudah tengah malam belum datang juga. Maksudku hampir tengah malam. Aku mendesah lelah. Rasanya duduk manis di kursi untuk menunggu kereta datang adalah kegiatan yang membosankan.

Tidak lama kemudian kereta yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi akhirnya tiba. Aku bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya bergegas memasuki kereta. Aku memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu. Seorang pria duduk di sebelahku bersama seorang wanita yang kuduga istrinya. Saat kereta mulai melaju, aku sempat memeriksa ponselku sebelum akhirnya riwayatnya tamat. Karena kesal, aku memasukkannya kembali ke dalam ransel yang kubawa dengan asal-asalan.

Aku beralih untuk memperhatikan penumpang lain. Ada yang sedang baca koran, tidur, ataupun mengobrol dengan yang lain. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya teman mengobrol. Entah kenapa aku malah merindukan celotehan para Beagle line. Aku melirik sepasang suami istri yang menatapku. Eh? Menatapku? Aku langsung menoleh ke arah mereka, rasanya tidak sopan jika aku pura-pura cuek.

"Turun dimana dik?" Pria itu bertanya padaku.

"Stasiun berikutnya paman." Jawabku berusaha ramah.

"Oooh... Kalau paman masih jauh, kira-kira tiga stasiun."

"Memangnya paman mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat orangtua, sayang sekali paman baru bisa pergi sekarang."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut sok ngerti.

"Dik, kamu berhenti di stasiun ini kan?"

Hah? Aku tersentak kaget. Sejak kapan keretanya berhenti?

"I,iya, terimakasih banyak paman." Aku segera turun dari kereta. Sejenak aku memperhatikan kereta itu. Aku tidak merasakan saat kereta itu berhenti, apalagi rasanya aku baru duduk selama kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Kemudian aku berjalan keluar stasiun masih dengan rasa heran. Mungkin saja itu kereta super super super cepat seperti yang di beritakan itu. Apa ya namanya? Di dekat pintu keluar, aku melihat seorang petugas keamanan. Aku tanyakan saja kepadanya.

"Paman, kereta yang baru saja datang tadi namanya apa?" Tanyaku pada petugas itu.

"Kereta?" Petugas itu malah terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah seharusnya rel kereta di stasiun ini sedang dalam perbaikan?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Makanya jangan keluar malem-malem Hun -.-

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: She Is Counting

Saya rasa itu jelas._.

Yang pertama mata kananmu, yang kedua mata kirimu (Oo) #muka horor

Tapi emangnya wanita itu manusia? Kok matanya bolong tapi masih bisa nyongkel mata orang? .-.

Bye Bye ^3^


	34. Dialogs

DIALOGS

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

HELLO EVERYBODY! *capslock jebol*

Ada yang inget sama saya? m(^3^)m #aegyogagal

Level: Easy

Author POV

"Baekhyun! Jangan berlarian seperti anak kecil!"

"Tolong aku Suho hyung! Chanyeol membawa monster!"

"Huahahaha! Terima ini!"

"Chanyeol! Jangan menakut-nakuti Baekhyun dengan kecoa mainan seperti itu!"

"Kyungsoo hyung! Jongin hyung hampir membakar dapur!"

"Astaga Kai! Jangan mainan kompor!"

"Aku tidak mainan kompor kok. Ini salah Sehun!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Aku lapar! Ada snack tidak?"

"Ada Min hyung. Ini ambil saja."

"Bukankah ini snack milik Kai?"

"Biarkan saja. Dua magnae ingusan itu hampir saja menghanguskan istanaku."

"Hyuuuuung..."

"Jangan pasang aegyo aneh kalian itu. Tidak akan mempan kali ini."

"GEURE WOOFF NEGA WOOFF AUUUUUU-AW!"

"Berisik! Jangan kau gunakan high note cempreng mu itu. Lagipula liriknya salah."

"Aishh... Aku bosan Suho hyung..."

"Latihan dance saja dengan Yixing."

"Malas. Dia sedang dalam mode JPG."

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dorm terbuka. Suasana hening seketika. Seorang pria melihat ke dalam dorm mereka.

"Maaf, kami tidak akan ribut lagi."

Pria itu menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian menutup pintu.

"Tuh! Lihat kan! Karena ribut manager hyung memeriksa kita, untung saja tidak marah. Ini sudah malam, masuklah ke kamar masing-masing dan jangan buat keributan."

"Ne hyung..."

"Tidur yang nyenyak semuanya."

"Untuk apa tidur Lay? Kita kan sudah mati."

"Oh iya, lupa."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

No comment and PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEHHH DX

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Midnight Train

Sudah sangat jelas sekali kan? Sehun menaiki kereta yang beda dari yang lain? Yang bisa melewati rel yang sedang diperbaiki? Bahkan hanya sekejap mata?

Jangan-jangan itu kereta yang mengantarkan penumpang ke 'alam selanjutnya' •_• Beruntung saya belum pernah mencoba kereta itu :')

Bye Bye ^3^


	35. Hide and Clap

Hide and Clap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama gak nongol nih T.T

Masih ingat gak...? TT_TT

Level: Easy

Kai POV

Hari ini aku dan Sehun ditinggal hyungdeul karena mereka ada jadwal. Mereka tidak akan pulang sampai jam sepuluh malam. Sekarang masih jam sembilan, dan Sehun dengan gaje-nya mengajak aku bermain hide and clap. Sehun memang kekanakan, tapi seru juga loh.#plakk

"Siap atau tidak, aku datang!" Aku berteriak semangat, mataku tertutup oleh kain, dengan keadaan seperti ini aku harus berjalan dengan bantuan kedua tanganku. Kali ini giliranku mencari setelah kalah dari Sehun hanya dalam tepukan kedua. Siapa sangka dia hebat bermain ini.

"Tepukan pertama!" Aku berteriak, tak lama aku mendengar tepukan dari arah belakangku. Aku berjalan perlahan kearah sumber suara itu. Aduh, ini dimana sih? Ruang tengah atau dapur?

"Tepukan kedua!" Aku berteriak lagi, aku diam menunggu suara tepukan. Tapi kenapa lama sekali?

"Sehun!?" Aku memanggil nama Sehun, kemudian dia baru bertepuk tangan. Mungkin suaraku tadi tidak kedengaran, karena kali ini tepukannya agak jauh di sebelah kiriku. Aku berjalan kearah sana lagi.

Perlahan... Perlahan... Jangan sampai tersandung lagi karena lututku masih sakit. Sekarang aku dimana?

"Tepukan ketiga!" Aku berteriak lagi, lalu Sehun bertepuk tangan. Suaranya dekat! Di sebelah kanan! Dan lagi dia tertawa, kan aku bisa dengar-_- Aku meraba-raba sebelah kananku, sepertinya ini kenop pintu. Perlahan aku membuka pintu itu, hawanya dingin dan ada bau sabun. Ini kamar mandi. Aku mengayunkan kedua tanganku, kemudian tangan kananku menggenggam pergelangan kaki.

"Ketemu! Sekarang giliranmu yang jaga Sehun!"

Aku mulai melepas kain penutup mataku, kali ini Sehun yang harus mencariku dan aku akan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk sembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Childish Maknae -.-

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Dialogs

Sebenarnya itu lebih mirip plot twist daripada riddle -.-a

Dan itu adalah dua hal yang serupa tapi tak sama.

Bye Bye ^3^


	36. Killer

KILLER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halooooo! Ada yang masih inget gak? XD

Kalo nggak aku pulang nih! #plakk

Lama gak bikin riddle, jadi kangen.

Level: Medium

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, kami baru selesai melakukan konser dan sedang beristirahat di hotel. Aku sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan Kai yang langsung tepar di kasur begitu kami sampai di kamar. Aku sangat lelah, tapi mataku tidak mau menutup.

Lebih baik melihat-lihat langit sore saja. Aku menuju balkon, ternyata udaranya lumayan sejuk dan segar. Kemudian aku menatap ke bawah, di dekat tempat sampah aku melihat dua orang, sepertinya pria dan wanita. Aku memicingkan mata, dari jarak setinggi ini aku tidak dapat melihat terlalu jelas.

Aku terus menatap mereka, lalu mereka terlihat berpelukan. Kekasih toh ternyata. Tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu jatuh tersungkur, dan...apa yang ditangan pria itu? Sepertinya itu berkila-Astaga! Itu pisau!

Nafasku tercekat saat pria itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku yakin dia pasti melihat keberadaanku saat ini. Pria itu menatapku beberapa saat, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke dekat wajahnya. Setelahnya pria itu melarikan diri ke arah yang berlawanan dengan hotel yang aku tempati ini.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku celanaku, tanganku bergetar saat menekan tombol untuk menghubungi polisi. Aku baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan. Dengan terbata-bata aku menjelaskan semua yang kulihat.

"Baekkie? Sedang apa di balkon? Cepat masuk, udaranya dingin." Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara dari belakang, ternyata itu Chanyeol yang terbangun dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Chan, aku, aku, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!" Aku melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dan langsung mengambil koper. Kumasukkan barang-barangku dengan asal.

"Kita harus cari tempat yang aman!" Aku semakin kalap, bahkan mengambil koper Chanyeol dan Kai dan memasukkan barang-barang mereka.

"Baek? Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Saat aku melihat wajah Chanyeol, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek? Tenang Baek! Nafas! Inget Baek, NAFAS!

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Hide and Clap

Gak mungkin kalo Kai lagi berdiri dia bisa megang pergelangan kaki. Mungkin itu bukan Sehun... Mungkin itu seseorang atau sesuatu yang menggantung... Terus, Sehun dimana O_O

Bye Bye ^3^


	37. Accident

ACCIDENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru Semuanya ^3^/

Entah kenapa cuma bisa bikin Riddle yang easy, soalnya otaknya gak nyampe .-.

Level: Easy

Kyungsoo POV

"Hyung, aku lapar."

"Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai kau bisa makan sepuasmu."

"Tapi aku laparnya sekarang hyung..."

Suho hyung menatapku datar. Aku hanya memanyunkan bibir, aku benar-benar lapar. Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan di dorm. Aku dan member lain sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari suatu acara menggunakan bus karena van kami sedang diperbaiki. Acaranya lumayan lama, aku tidak sempat makan sejak pagi, tubuhku rasanya lemas karena kelelahan. Apalagi aku harus berdiri bersama Suho hyung karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Rasanya kakiku gemetaran.

"Hyung... Aku sudah lemas..." Aku mencoba merayu Suho hyung lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Myeon, kita berhenti di restoran terdekat saja."

Mataku berbinar saat Minseok hyung mulai angkat suara dari bangku belakang. Suho hyung yang awalnya ragu sekarang hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita akan berhenti. Memangnya kalian juga lapar?" Tanya Suho hyung kepada member lain. Aku melihat yang lain juga menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Yay! Makan!

Kami berhenti di restoran terdekat, setelah selesai makan kurang lebih hampir satu jam, kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mencari bus lain. Tiba-tiba siaran di televisi di ubah menjadi siaran berita oleh sang pemilik. Suara seorang penyiar berita menggema di dalam restoran yang mengatakan bahwa sebuah bus tertimpa longsor dan tidak ada seorangpun yang selamat. Kami terkejut karena ternyata itu bus yang kami tumpangi tadi.

"Untung saja kita turun tadi." Ucap Chanyeol hyung yang berada disampingku.

"Kenapa kau malah bicara begitu?" Sanggah Suho hyung.

"Seharusnya kita tidak turun tadi."

Seketika aku menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemalangan .-.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Killer

Pembunuh itu menghitung lantai tempat Baekhyun berada. Kenapa Baekhyun panik dan menangis? Karena ia tahu bahwa target selanjutnya adalah dia, atau paling tidak orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Bye Bye ^3^


	38. Haunted

HAUNTED

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm Back! \\(^O^)/

Level: Easy

Lay POV

Ini hari pertama aku menginap di hotel yang katanya berhantu di China. Tapi aku sedikit meragukan hal itu. Pasalnya hotel ini tampak terlalu modern untuk menjadi hotel berhantu. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa di hotel ini terdapat sosok wanita misterius yang akan membawa siapapun yang melihatnya ke dunia lain. Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu akan muncul dari televisi seperti di film-film itu ya?

Tapi sekarang aku sedang menonton televisi dan tidak ada hal yang aneh. Saat melirik ke arah jam dinding, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pantas saja aku merasa mengantuk. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Saat sedang menggosok gigi tiba-tiba saja listrik padam. Ada konsleting mungkin. Aku jadi kesulitan menggosok gigi karena seluruhnya gelap. Setelah selesai aku keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil baju ganti. Cukup susah juga karena gelap, aku hanya memanfaatkan sinar dari televisi untuk mengganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai aku merebahkan diri di kasur, tak lama aku langsung tertidur karena lelah dan mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga tidurmu nyenyak Xing~ O:)

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Accident

Kyungsoo menyesal karena jika ia bisa menahan rasa laparnya sebentar saja mungkin seluruh penumpang bus itu bisa selamat. Bus itu akan melewati tempat longsor dengan selamat jika saja bus itu tidak berhenti walaupun satu menit untuk menurunkan member Exo.

Bye Bye ^3^


	39. Intruder

INTRUDER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, hanya bisa yang gampang -.-

Nyontek di blog, nggak tau siapa yang bikin, soalnya ada riddle yang sama di puluhan blog berbeda.

Level: Easy

Suho POV

Akhir-akhir ini kami merasa resah. Setiap hari saat kami pulang, dorm sudah dalam keadaan yang kacau. Benda-benda tidak berada di tempatnya semula, kursi dan meja berantakan, bahkan sampai kamar kami juga diacak-acak oleh seseorang. Kami sudah melapor ke petugas keamanan gedung, mereka hanya bilang akan meningkatkan keamanan. Sialnya, tidak ada kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sekitar dorm kami karena gedung ini sedang di renovasi kembali.

Sungguh, orang ini tidak punya sopan santun. Bahkan sampai berani membuka lemari pakaian kami, aku pernah menemukan bokser entah punya siapa di atas meja makan. Kami sudah lelah seharian beraktivitas, malamnya kami harus beres-beres dorm lagi.

Karena tidak tahan, kami sepakat untuk memasang beberapa CCTV yang langsung terhubung ke komputer di kamarku. Kami diam-diam memasangnya tanpa memberitahu manager hyung, untung saja kamera CCTV yang kami beli tidak susah masangnya.

Besoknya, aku pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain dan kembali menemukan dorm yang berantakan. Padahal aku yakin password dorm kami sudah di ganti. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeriksa CCTV di komputerku.

Dalam kamera terekam seorang pria berbadan besar yang masuk ke dalam dorm kami entah bagaimana caranya. Dia mengobrak-abrik seisi dorm dengan tertawa mengerikan, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Dia membuka lemari dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lima menit kemudian ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Itu aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Haunted

Hotel itu angker, listriknya mati, tapi tv masih nyala? Parahnya lagi, Lay lupa kalo tv gak pake batre =.=

Moga aja tidurmu nyenyak Xing...

Bye Bye ^3^


	40. Tunnel

Tunnel

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balik lagi dengan saya, Lyla si author gaje #duakk

Lama gak bikin riddle, maafkan daku kalo gak bagus _;;

Level: Easy

Chanyeol POV

Huft.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Kami selesai mengisi sebuah acara, kali ini giliran Minseok hyung yang menyetir mobil. Hari ini kami pulang cukup malam, untung saja . Kami bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan.

Saat akan memasuki sebuah terowongan, hujan mulai turun. Minseok hyung menutup semua jendela mobil supaya tidak ada air hujan yang masuk ke dalam.

"Terowongan ini seram sekali." Komentar Baekhyun membuat kami melihat keadaan diluar sana. Terowongan ini sangat gelap dan memang sangat menyeramkan. Seperti terowongan yang biasanya ada di film horor.

"Jangan-jangan terowongan ini angker, hyung."

"Jangan bicara begitu Sehun-ah. Sekarang sudah malam, wajar saja jika terowongan ini menyeramkan."

Ucapan Suho hyung membuat kami mengangguk-ngangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Minseok hyung mempercepat laju mobil hingga membuat kami terkejut, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan ponselku. Kai yang sedang tertidur bahkan terbangun karena kepalanya terbentur jendela.

"Hyung? Kenapa?" Kai mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur. Aku mengambil ponsel yang tidak jauh dari kakiku. Sedikit memajukan tubuh, aku melirik Minseok hyung. Ekspresinya mengeras, seperti menahan takut.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya. Minseok hyung membisikkan sesuatu, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suara hujan yang deras. Minseok hyung melambatkan mobilnya saat mobil kami sudah keluar dari terowongan.

"Hyung, tadi hyung bilang apa?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Minseok hyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan rest area. Cahaya yang cukup terang dari lampu jalan membuatku bisa melihat jelas jari-jari Minseok hyung yang bergetar.

"Hujan..."

"Huh?" Ucapan Minseok hyung membuat kami semua bingung.

"Hujannya, kalian tidak sadar dengan hujannya?!"

Hujan?

Memangnya kenapa dengan hu-

Oh...OH...

Oh Tuhan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Intruder

Ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam dorm mereka, masuk ke dalam kamar Suho dan sembunyi di dalam lemari. Lima menit kemudian Suho masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memeriksa CCTV. So, 'Orang itu' masih ada di dalam kamar Suho...

Well...good luck Suho Oppa •-•

Bye Bye ^3^


	41. Knock Knock

Knock Knock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Level: Easy

Lay POV

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara ribut dari pintu yang di ketuk. Aku meraba-raba ponsel yang ku letakkan di atas meja, aku duduk di atas kasur sambil mengucek mata. Layar ponselku masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Jongdae bahkan tertidur pulas di ranjang sebelah.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu lagi, mungkin itu manager hyung yang tidak tahu password dorm kami, kami baru mengganti passwordnya tadi sore. Karena aku sudah bangun, lebih baik aku saja yang buka pintunya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang depan, ku hidupkan lampu supaya lebih mudah melihat.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

"Iya, sebentar." Aku membuka selot yang sengaja di pasang di pintu sebagai tambahan. Saat membuka pintu, tidak ada siapapun di luar.

"Halo? Siapa disana?" Tidak ada jawaban. Dengan perasaan bingung aku kembali menutup pintu. Setelah memastikan sudah memasang selot, aku mematikan lampu dan kembali ke kamar. Aku berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, mungkin saja itu ulah orang iseng. Aku menyamankan posisi dan berusaha tidur.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Suara pintu di ketuk lagi. Aku kembali bangun dan cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Menghidupkan lampu ruang depan dan membuka pintu. Tapi lagi-lagi kosong. Aku sudah memeriksa sekitar, namun tidak tanda-tanda seseorang sama sekali. Apa mungkin ulah tetangga sebelah? Aduh, tidak boleh menuduh sembarangan.

Akhirnya aku kembali menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu. Kembali ke kamar dengan perasaan bingung bercampur kesal. Jongdae bahkan terbangun, mungkin karena suara keras saat aku menutup pintu. Kamar kami paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jongdae masih setengah sadar.

"Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, tapi saat aku buka tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, "Orang iseng mungkin?"

"Yah...mungkin saja."

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Aku terdiam saat suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Diamkan saja dulu sebentar." Saran Jongdae. Dia ada benarnya juga. Kami membiarkan orang itu mengetuk pintu, biar dia lelah sendiri dan menyerah.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian ketukan itu tidak berhenti. Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Aku mendengar beberapa member yang terbangun karena ada suara kasak kusuk dari kamar yang lain. Mereka pasti kelelahan karena jadwal kami cukup padat.

"Siapapun tolong buka pintunya! Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur!" Baekhyun berteriak dari kamarnya. Aku tidak tega, akhirnya aku bangun dan kembali membuka pintunya. Namun kembali tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Siapapun itu, tolong hentikan perbuatan kalian. Kami lelah dan ingin istirahat." Aku bicara ke arah lorong sepi. Semoga saja orang itu tidak jahil lagi. Aku menutup pintu dan memasang selot lalu kembali ke kamar. Jongdae sudah kembali berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kasur. Aku menunggu orang itu mengetuk lagi, tapi beberapa menit kemudian masih tidak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kami bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang.

Aku terbangun lagi saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu naik ke atas kasurku, sepertinya aku baru beberapa menit tertidur. Aku membuka mata dan melihat Jongdae yang duduk bersimpuh di dekat kakiku, matanya mengawasi pintu kamar kami yang terbuka. Kami memang membuka pintu karena AC di kamar kami mati.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya, aku mengambil posisi duduk. Dia diam saja sambil menatapku. Aku mengambil ponsel dan...benar saja. Masih 2:45, baru beberapa menit aku tidur.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku membuka selimut, ingin keluar dan membuka pintu. Namun Jongdae menahanku. Aku menatapnya bingung, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Jangan...jangan keluar..." Bisik Jongdae. Dia terlihat seperti... Takut? Khawatir? Panik? Entahlah.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Kali ini Jongdae memelukku dan memaksaku berbaring di sampingnya. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Seolah-olah kami tidak dengar suara ketukan itu. Aku membalas pelukan Jongdae dan mendengarkan suara itu dengan seksama.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Lalu aku sadar.

Kami mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing. Aku memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Suara itu bukan dari luar dorm.

 **Tok Tok Tok.**

Tapi dari dalam.

.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Tunnel

Xiumin sadar, mereka di dalam terowongan, tapi mobil mereka kehujanan. Terowongannya bocor kali ya? •-•

Bye Bye ^3^


	42. Someone on the Phone

Someone on the Phone

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Level: Hard

Xiumin POV

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama hyung! Sepuluh menit lagi giliran kita!"

"Iya!"

Aku buru-buru keluar dari ruang tunggu, berlari-lari kecil menuju toilet umum. Menjadi seorang idol ternyata sangat melelahkan. Aku harus menahan buang air kecil selama dua jam, rasanya tidak nyaman, kau tahu? Saat aku masuk ke dalam, ada seorang pria yang sedang menelepon seseorang dengan suara keras di sudut kamar mandi. Dia merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu."

'...sedang tidak...di...'

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang ditelepon olehnya. Hei, bukannya aku menguping, tapi suaranya sangat keras. Belum lagi hanya aku dan orang itu yang sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Aku masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik untuk menuntaskan kepentingan yang sudah ku tahan sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa datang ya? Padahal aku menunggumu tahu. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

'...please...'

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Bagaimana kabar ibumu? Sehat?"

Aku keluar dari dalam bilik dan mencuci tangan. Orang itu masih menelepon dengan suara yang cukup mengganggu, apalagi suaranya yang melengking itu. Masih mending suara Chen. Eh, tapi sepertinya sama saja.

'...yang...tidak...'

"Hahaha! Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin dia seperti itu."

'...beberapa...'

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Kurang jelas, katakan lagi."

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang itu, aku mematikan keran dan berjalan keluar. Tapi aku masih sempat mendengar ucapan orang yang sedang diteleponnya.

'...you are...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jawaban Riddle sebelumnya: Knock Knock

Ada 'seseorang' (atau sesuatu? ._.) yang mengganggu mereka. Parahnya sesuatu itu tidak berada di luar, namun berada di dalam dorm mereka. Jika di dengarkan baik-baik, akan terdengar asal suara ketukan dengan jelas.

Kenapa Lay dan Chen takut? Karena pintu kamar mereka terbuka, bisa saja... •_•

Sesuatu itu tidak 'menunjukkan wujudnya' karena tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ketukan itu dari dalam. Kalau ada yang tahu...nanti...ng...entahlah...•-•

Mending pindah rumah deh gue~ -.-

Bye Bye ^3^


	43. Panic Attack

Panic Attack

A/N : Sudah lama gak nulis, maaf kalo ada yang merasa di PHP-in *bow* saya tahu kok gimana rasanya, *malah curhat*

Mungkin agak susah karena sebelumnya saya tiga bulan PKL, lanjut ujian laporan, terus meratapi HP yang sudah meregang nyawa T.T

Untung aja semua folder cerita ada di memori eksternal, jadi gak ikut hilang. Tapi bulan ini adalah bulan yang memeras otak, maklum masih sekolah, kelas tiga lagi T_T

Jadi kalo ada yang masih nunggu, mungkin jadwalnya gak tetap, cuma kalo ada ide yang tiba-tiba nongol bakal di update. Jadi, tetap bersabar ya ^_^;

Level: Easy

Baekhyun POV

Aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini. Karena 'Dia' selalu datang ke kamarku setiap malam. Tidak pernah membiarkan aku istirahat untuk sejenak saja.

'Kriet' 'Kriet'

Oh, tidak! Pikirku kacau, dia sudah datang. Biarkan aku istirahat malam ini saja, kumohon...

Bisa ku dengar dia membuka pintu kamarku secara perlahan. Sialnya aku menolak tawaran Xiumin hyung untuk menumpang di kamarnya. Tapi itupun percuma, bahkan saat Yixing hyung tidur di sebelahku saja dia tetap melakukannya...

Aku tetap pura-pura tidur, memaksa mataku untuk tetap terpejam. Dia duduk di ranjang tepat di sampingku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku takut, aku sangat takut, siapapun... Tolong aku...

"Baekhyun..."

Suaranya yang berat membuat rambut di tengkuk leherku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa menahan airmata saat dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Tangan besar dan dingin...yang kurindukan kehangatannya...

"Kumohon... Jangan ganggu aku lagi..." Aku memohon padanya. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini... Dengan semua malam yang sudah terlewat...

"Kau tahu kan, aku sayang padamu..."

Ucapnya lagi. Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata dan menatapnya. Membuat dadaku sesak hingga kembali aku menangis.

"Tapi kau sudah meninggal, Chanyeol..."

nah...lho

O_O

Jawaban Riddle Sebelumnya: Someone on the Phone

Jawabannya satu. Orang itu tidak waras. Dia menelepon seseorang, padahal yang menjawab hanya mbak operator saja, namun orang itu tetap bicara seolah-olah ada yang mengangkat.

Bye Bye ^3^


End file.
